Brady
by The Lori C
Summary: Sequel to "Dead Ringer," the story of a very special child.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Brady hadn't been planned.

No one was even sure _exactly when or where _he'd been conceived; Briana hadn't had any indication for awhile that she'd even been pregnant, being she'd had no symptoms at all like she had with the twins.

Briana had just figured she'd gained a little weight eating on the run with her busy schedule at the salon and having her hands full at home raising Bella and Brett, and Brian certainly wasn't complaining about her thickening figure either.

The twins had just passed their second birthday when Dr. Edwards had told Briana during a routine checkup she had been pregnant. She had been shocked, figuring her chances of conceiving again since going off the fertility drugs were virtually low. After all, she hadn't gotten pregnant _before_ taking them, had she?

Brian had nearly choked on his dinner when she'd delivered the news that night, but managed to regain his composure. They hadn't planned on any more kids; home life was insane enough with twin toddlers, but there it was.

With the coming birth of a third child, it meant another move, and they had found a home not far from their old address with three bedrooms. The view had been more spectacular and they had gotten a great deal on the place from the previous owners.

With all the improvements made on their old house, it had sold for more than what they had paid for it. Things seemed to be moving along smoothly….at least so far.

Briana's pregnancy had gone without any problems, but at thirty weeks along, she had become ill with a virus and the baby was delivered prematurely.

Brady had been very small and after the first few tense days, it looked as if he would make it. Brady stood in the hospital until his weight reached a little over six pounds before he could go home.

Even though he also had Brian's features and eyes like his older siblings, Brady's hair was dark like his mother's while Brett and Bella were as blond as their father. Still, he had been an adorable baby, even as tiny and fragile-appearing as he was as a newborn.

While the twins had been quick to turn over, sit up, crawl and eventually walk (though Bella advanced at a much quicker rate, but most figured she did because of being a girl), Brady seemed to lag behind, not walking until he was nearly eighteen months was more of a challenge to toilet train that Brett had ever been.

Briana hadn't been very concerned, though; she figured Brady was a little slower on the uptake on most things because he had been a preemie, and he had been such an affectionate, cheerful baby that was seldom fussy, seemed to have a permanent smile, and loved being held.

But one thing did bother her; Briana discovered around the time Brady was six months old that unless she was face to face with her youngest child, he didn't respond to her voice. It was almost as if she, the twins, or even Brian weren't in the room at all.

Though a neurologist did confirm Brady did have some mild brain damage that most likely stemmed from his premature birth–and subsequently played a role in his slow development– it had been the kids' pediatrician that had indicated that he may have had hearing loss and referred Briana to an audiologist.

Dr. Moss confirmed the pediatrician's initial guess. Brady had only thirty percent of his hearing. The boy would need to be fitted with hearing aids in addition to being taught American Sign Language, lip reading, and learning to speak as he got older.

When Brady had slurred "Mama" at nineteen months, Briana had been thrilled. The money spent on teachers and therapists for their youngest child seemed to be paying off after all.

When Brady reached school age, his therapist suggested a highly reputable private school for children with hearing impairments and other disabilities, but Brian would have none of it. He wanted his youngest child to live as much of a normal life as possible, and that meant being exposed to other normal, hearing children, not just Brett and Bella.

As it would turn out later in life, it was a decision Brian wouldn't regret.

Bella was especially protective of her baby brother; she had loved Brady from the moment he had been brought home from the hospital, and she didn't hesistate to get into battle with anyone who dared to tease Brady or try to take advantage of him. Bella was petite, but she was a scrapper, and it only took once to get her point across.

Bella also found Brady a good sport who would laugh when she would dress him up for 'tea parties' as well as some of their dad's old clothes that she had found. It had been Bella that taught him how to climb trees, how to arm wrestle, and–along with their mother–stress to Brady not to imitate the stuff they saw their Papa do on TV because "they could get hurt bad."

Brady followed his older siblings around like an eager puppy, and though Bella certainly didn't mind, it annoyed Brett most of the time, who either would whine at their parents to get Brady away from him or shoo off the smaller boy, unless Brett didn't have anyone else to play with that day or just was in the mood to torment Brady and their sister wasn't around.

Brett, did, however, did teach his little brother the fine art of burping, much to the chagrin of Briana and amusement of Brian and Bella.

The twins had also laughed out loud one afternoon when their parents were out and five year old Brady had discovered their mother's makeup drawer; emerging from the bathroom with his face every color of the rainbow, grinning.

Their baby sitter had been horrified at the sight when she had come to check on the commotion and then quickly ushered Brady into the bathtub for a good cleaning before Briana and Brian returned home.

That incident was only one of many times of mischief the three kids would get into, especially Brady, but no one seemed to mind much since he was an unexpected gift to the family in spite of his limitations. Those around him would make sure the years ahead of him would mostly be happy ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brady had come to breakfast dressed and his hearing aids in one morning, giggling, sitting down to attack his cereal.

"What are you laughing at, goofy?" Brett asked, rolling his eyes. _Stupid kid was happy __**all **__the time._

Brady gave him a blank look, still giggling.

"Come on, Brady," Bella said slowly, looking directly at her baby brother. "What's funny?"

"Daddy went out in his kitty cat pants," Brady answered.

"Huh? Hey, dummy, talk right," Brett scowled.

"Brett, he isn't a dummy, and he doesn't hear like us which is why he talks like he does," Bella snapped back at him. "Didn't you listen to what Mama told us?"

Briana came in with the rest of their breakfast. "What is this about Mama?"

"Brett called Brady a dummy again," Bella tattled.

"Brett, what have your father and I told you about teasing your brother and calling him names? Brady can't help the way he is."

"Daddy went out in kitty cat pants, Mama," Brady repeated. He and Bella began to giggle.

Briana stopped short, stooping down to look directly at Brady. "What, sweetheart?"

"Kitty cat pants," Brady said. "Daddy had them on when he went for the paper."

It hit her; Brady had been referring to the leopard underwear Brian had worn to bed the night before; the child must have seen him in them.

_Please God, _Briana thought, hoping the neighbors weren't getting a show either, _let Brian have closed his robe when he went out there._

Brian sauntered in, whistling, robe open, headed for the coffee pot, but not before the kids had caught sight of him.

Brett had covered his eyes, clearly embarrassed, while Bella and Brady laughed out loud.

"Kitty cat pants," Brady giggled, pointing at him

Briana looked at Brian in disgust, shaking her head.

"What?" Brian asked, coming in with a mug of coffee.

"Brian, go put some clothes on. The kids are out here. I can't believe you even went outside like that."

"Hey, if one is going to sell it, they have to advertise it."

"Sell what?" Brady asked, worried.

"Never mind." Brian cleared his throat.

"News flash, you've been off the market for several years," Briana managed a smile. "And you have to get dressed anyway to take the kids to school. It's your turn to carpool."

"Oh yay, a car full of little darlings in addition to my three spawn." He rolled his eyes and went upstairs. "Fine."

"Now I know where Brady gets being so weird," Brett groaned.

"Papa's funny," Bella giggled.

"All right, you three, finish up," Briana cut in. "You need to be ready when your dad gets back down here."

_Later:_

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have five and eight year old little girls trying to be sweet with you?" Brian asked. "There's this little red haired friend of Belly's that was staring a hole in me the whole way to school like she never saw a man before."

Paul began to howl with laughter. "Wow, dude, your fan base of women is getting younger."

"I'm glad you're amused, El Stupido," Brian sniffed. "Next time I have carpool and I happen to be out of town, I'll leave a note for Bree to hand _you_ the job."

"I might like it. Kids are fun."

"Probably because you don't have any. You need some excitement in your life."

"It can't be that bad," Briana interjected. "Brady and Bella love when you carpool." She turned to Paul. "Brady's so proud of his dad."

"Ah yes, my little co-pilot," Paul grinned. "He should be proud of his old man over here. What kid in his right mind wouldn't be?"

"Hey, thanks for that, Paul," Brian grinned back at him. "That was touching, man."

"I mean it," Paul nodded. "You and Bree have done a great job with Brady. A lesser person would have given up and put him somewhere."

"Well, the only thing we had planned for Brady from the time he was born was to bring him home and love him," Briana nodded.

"Which is exactly what we have done," Brian added. "It's important Brady isn't coddled and he leads as normal of a life as possible."

"He's doing okay, right?" Paul asked.

"We've gotten a couple of notes that he needed to be in the remedial classes for math and science, but other than that, he seems to doing as well as any kid. Now if Brett and some of his friends would quit teasing Brady, we'd get somewhere."

"Get his evil twin to whoop his ass," Paul replied.

"I wish it were that simple, but Bree and I have already gotten enough notes from Sister Mary Katherine about Bella getting into fights."

"And I'm trying to teach her how to be a little lady," Briana added.

"Good luck with that," Paul laughed. "She takes after Midget here too much."

"I think I've figured that out the hard way," Briana nodded in agreement.

"Let our kids be kids," Brian said. "People make their kids grow up too fast these days as it is. If Belly still wants to climb trees and play in the dirt or chase Brady around and dress him in my clothes, let her. I say she could be doing a hell of a lot worse."

"Good. Keep that in mind when another letter comes from Sister Mary Katherine wanting a parent-teacher conference. I'm sending _you."_

"I don't know, Bree, he might get hit on," Paul said with a goofy grin.

"Paul, she's a _nun," _Brian pointed out.

"Which I'm glad you were dressed when you carpooled this morning," Briana responded, recalling the robe and leopard underwear incident. "You may have traumatized her, the other teachers, the Mother Superior and Father Malucci for life if you hadn't been."

"Wait…_you went out for the paper with your robe open and your leopard bikini underwear hanging out?" _Paul's eyes widened and he began to laugh. "Jesus, and the old lady across the breezeway shits a bitch when I go get the mail with no shirt on. She'd have a coronary if she saw Brian in that get up."

"It was bad enough the kids saw it," Briana shook her head. "Specifically Brady."

"He thought it was funny," Brian defended himself.

"Brian, he's six years old with limitations. He doesn't know any better." Briana shook her head.

"That's right, Bri, teach your boys early," Paul laughed.

"That is one thing they _won't_ be learning if I have anything to say about it," Briana said firmly. "I already married a nut; I don't need to raise three more."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Brian had gone to pick up the kids from school later that day, Bella handed her father an envelope as the twins climbed in. "Sister Mary Katherine said to give you and Mama this."

Brian groaned. "God, Belly, not _again. _What did you do this time?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"What _hasn't_ she done?" Brett rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Brett," Bella stuck out her tongue. "At least I don't tease little kids like you do."

"Your mother and I will deal with this when we get home," Brian told Bella firmly. "This better not be about fighting again, young lady."

Just then, Brady skipped up to the car and got in. "Hi, guys!" He too handed Brian an envelope. "This is for you and Mama from Sister Rosetta."

"What the hell is this; the Kendrick kids driving the nuns insane day? Brady, what's going on?"

"She didn't say, Daddy," Brady answered, wide-eyed. "Just that it says something about wanting to talk to you and Mama. Am I in trouble?"

"Depends on what's in here. Now let's get home and straighten all of this out."

_Later:_

"And to think I was considering grooming that child to take over my salon when she grew up," Briana sighed. "Maybe she's better off being trained by you."

"Maybe," Brian nodded, "but as much that it's good Belly's looking out for Brady, this business of her getting into scraps over him is getting ridiculous. She's going to end up getting expelled, and we put them in Catholic school in the first place so they'd get decent educations, especially Brady. I don't want him lost in the shuffle in a public school where he'd just struggle, and those 'special' schools wouldn't prepare Brady for life or expose him to normal kids his age. Catholic school seems to be working for him."

"Which reminds me, what did Sister Rosetta's note say?" Briana wondered. "He's still not having trouble in math and science even with being moved to remedial classes, is he?"

"No. She didn't specify exactly what's going on, but she wants to see us tomorrow concerning Brady," Brian replied.

"I wonder why? He doesn't act up in class, at least to our knowledge. The class clown thing is more up Brett's alley. I think he takes after you in that respect."

"Sure, blame them being totally rotten on me. But seriously, this note from Sister Rosetta is kind of bothering me, though. We never had gotten anything about Brady before except the notice they were moving him to those remedial classes."

"It's bothering me too," Briana agreed. "I wonder what he could have done? Brady's always been honest with us before and he didn't appear like anything was wrong when he came in from school today."

"He did ask if 'he was in trouble', though," Brian added. "But there's only one way to find out for sure what's happening, and that's to go down and have a talk with Sister Rosetta tomorrow. I don't have to leave for house shows until Friday, so this should work fine."

_The following afternoon:_

Paul had agreed to stay with the kids when they had gotten home while Brian and Briana met with Brady's teacher. They weren't sure how long the meeting would run; it would depend on what was on Sister Rosetta's mind.

"I glad both of you could meet me today," she greeted them warmly. "There's something about Brady I'd like to discuss with you."

"We rather presumed that with the note you sent with him yesterday," Brian nodded. "Is there something wrong? Is he falling behind again?"

"Oh no, on the contrary. Actually, since moving him to remedial math and science, Brady has improved quite steadily. No, it's other areas, something I am sure both of you are going to be pleased to hear."

He and Briana looked at each other. "What is it?" Briana asked.

"Well, for one, his penmanship is also starting to improve. Brady has been working quite hard."

Briana smiled. "His occupational therapist has been helping with his hand-eye coordination, which could have contributed to that. Brady likes John, which seems to motivate him. Of course, I think Dad here could use a penmanship course himself," she teased.

"Mine isn't the greatest," Brian said with a grin. "But it's good to hear Brady's progressing."

"Oh, but it doesn't end there," Sister Rosetta continued. "There is also the issue of Brady's reading skill."

Brian perked up. "What?"

"I gave the children a reading comprehension test on Tuesday. All of them did as well as expected for their grade level, but I was very surprised by Brady. He was my only A plus."

Briana was thrilled. _Her Brady, her little preemie that struggled so much in his short life thus far, the only A plus! _"Really? He didn't say a word to either of us."

"They haven't gotten their papers back yet," Sister Rosetta said. "But I did decide to test Brady further on reading skills with the consent of Father Malucci. Based on the results we received, it was found Brady is reading on a seventh grade level."

"Wait….are you saying Brady's reading on the same level as a kid about twelve years old?" Brian asked.

Sister Rosetta nodded. "That's right. I'd like to put him in an advanced reading class."

"How can that be? He had such a hard time with the math and science subjects and for a long time had to work with John on his writing because of his hand-eye problem, but his reading is outstanding?"

"Brady is also an excellent pianist in his music class."

"A music prodigy?" Brian's eyebrows shot up. "Holy…..cow."

Sister Rosetta smiled. "He has promise. Some children just pick up some subjects better than others. With Brady having more challenges, naturally it is more difficult for him, which made these things stand out for me with him."

Briana turned to Brian. "And here I was thinking Brady was just looking at pictures when he was looking at your books at home."

Sister Rosetta shook her head. "Very doubtful. It would not surprise me if the boy was actually _reading_ them. Have a closer look for yourself the next time he has one of those."

"Oh rest assured, we will," Brian said, smiling wide, relieved that a school conference was actually about something good for a change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When they had gotten home from the parent-teacher conference with Sister Rosetta, Brian and Briana were greeted with a blaring TV, fast food containers, and a room full of giggles as the twins and Paul were goofing off.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Brian asked.

"This place looks like it was under attack," Briana added. "What's going on here?"

"Just having fun with the youngsters," Paul looked up from the floor with a grin.

She looked at Brian. "This is what we get for leaving your best friend in charge."

"Only person around at the last minute and it was only for a couple of hours," Brian replied. "Jesus, Paul, help me clean this shit up, I'm not having this house look like a fucking pigsty."

Briana sighed, shaking her head. "Brett, Bella, go do your homework."

"Yes, Mama," they said, slinking upstairs.

"Dude, where's Brady?" Brian asked Paul.

"Upstairs," Paul answered as they threw more trash away. "I guess he's doing some homework, but I have a feeling he thinks you guys might be mad at him since you had that thing with his teacher today."

Brian shook his head and smiled. "Not even close, man."

"We got some good news about Brady," Briana added.

"Wow, one of Midget's kids not in trouble with the nuns for once? How is that possible?"

Brian gave him a playful whack on the head and relayed what happened at the meeting.

"Hold on. _Brady_ is the reading and music genius?"

"I wouldn't go as far as say 'genius', but he seems to be ahead of the rest of his class in both."

"Looks like that extra work he's been doing is paying off." Paul gave an approving smile.

"Yeah, I think it is too."

"And to think Brian initially pitched a fit about how much occupational therapy would cost," Briana interjected. "Guess someone won't be complaining so much from now on, huh?"

Brian gave out a laugh. "I guess not. Wonder if we can find any good piano teachers around that would take on a hearing-impaired kid? If Beethoven could do it, why not Brady?"

"Why not indeed," Briana agreed, "only Brady isn't totally deaf."

_Later:_

Brady had come downstairs, homework long finished, to get a drink, but not before his father had spied him coming through.

"Just the kid I wanted to see," Brian said trying his hardest to keep a straight face. "Come here, buddy; we need to talk."

Brady's eyes grew big. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Brian finally cracked a smile. "Not in the least."

"Then why did Sister Rosetta want to talk to you and Mama?"

"To tell us how proud she is how well you're doing in school these days."

Brady knitted his eyebrows. "Really? Because I'm only getting a C in math and science, Daddy."

"But you aren't falling behind anymore," Brian reminded him. "And Sister Rosetta also told your mother and I that your writing has gotten better too. But there's something I'd like for you to do."

"What?"

"Why don't you pick a book off the shelf over there and read a little of it to me?"

"You want me to read to you?" Brady looked confused.

"Of course."

Brady shrugged. "Okay."

He then went over to the bookshelf, staring for a moment before choosing a book and coming back to sit beside Brian, opening to the first chapter.

Brian wasn't sure when he had dozed up, but the next thing he had known, he woke up with an afghan covering him and Briana saying Brady had gone to bed.

"I guess now I have figured out to finally get you to go to sleep after all of this time," she smiled down at him.

"Yeah," Brian yawned. "Who would have thought I'd have _Casualties of War _read to me by a six year old?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Two weeks later:_

Paul had come in, seeing that Brian and the kids had been watching TNA.

"Damn," he said. "Traitor much?"

"Got to check out what the competition is doing," Brian grinned. "Besides, we have friends there, remember?"

"Always the smart ass. So," Paul nodded toward Brady, "how's the reading genius?"

"He's finished _Casualties of War_," Brian said proudly.

"Jesus, he's going to be as much as a geek as you are, Spanky."

"And that's a problem? Boy needs to exercise that organ between his ears and it wouldn't kill you to do the same once in awhile either, holmes."

Paul blew a raspberry and then went to grab a beer from the refrigerator, took a long swing and belched, making the kids laugh.

"As always, make yourself at home, Paul," Brian shook his head.

"Why does Uncle Paul call you 'Spanky', Daddy?" Brady asked.

"Well, see, when your dad started wrestling a long time back–" Paul began before Brian cut him off.

"Paul," he said. "Don't help. Brady, you and I will discuss that subject at another time."

"Okay," Brady replied before turning back to the TV.

"Brett, quit hogging the cushions," Bella said.

"I need some of them too," Brett answered. "Your bubble butt is taking up too much room."

"Hey," Brian scolded, "enough with the butt comments, young man. That bottom of hers came from me _and_ your mama, and both of you boys are also getting a little round back there. Just remember, that's going to be the best part of you and the chicks will dig it."

"Eww, girls." Brett turned up his nose.

"Guys dig your dad's butt too," Paul snickered

Brian smacked him alongside the head. "You ought to know about that, El Senor; you stared at it enough when we worked together."

"Damn, now you gave away my secret. Anyway," Paul continued," what's this I hear about Brady taking up piano? He already knows sign language and is a killer reader; are you trying to turn him into a prodigy or something?"

"A lot of kids take music lessons," Brian said. "And it won't kill him to be a well-rounded person growing up. All of us have limitations of some kind or another; it's just overcoming them and focusing on the positive."

"Like you being vertically challenged?" Paul gave a cheesy grin.

"Very funny, dude. On a serious note, with the right supportive environment and patience, Brady here is just one example that even a person with the biggest challenges can be teachable."

Brady turned around and smiled. "Miss Harper is teaching me _Fur Elise_," he said proudly.

"And you happen to be very good at it," Brian smiled back at him.

"Holy shit, that teacher plunged in with a vengeance, didn't she?" Paul asked. "Teaching a six year old _Beethoven?"_

"He started out with the basic stuff at school, which put him ahead with private lessons," Brian explained. "Actually, Dottie Harper came highly recommended by Sister Rosetta."

"And Miss Harper says Beethoven couldn't hear either and he composed some of the greatest music," Brady added.

"Beethoven was deaf, buddy," Brian reminded him. "You still have some of your hearing."

"Yeah," Brady nodded. "Can't do anything about it except wear hearing aids and use sign language when I have to, though."

"I think Daddy's positivity is rubbing off on someone," Briana smiled as she brought snacks into the room.

"Why are short people always so happy anyway?" Paul wondered.

Brian smacked him on the head again. "Watch and learn, half wit."

"Why do you always tease Daddy about being short?" Bella asked. "We're short too. We can't help it and neither can he."

"Don't worry about it, Princess; he's bagged on me about being short and Lord knows everything else long before I met Mama and you kids were born."

"Still isn't nice," Brady said, drinking his milk.

"No it isn't," Brian agreed, "but try to drill that into this one's thick skull."

"I still want to know why he calls you 'Spanky'," Brady pressed.

Brian clapped his hand over Paul's mouth. "Something _I'll_ explain when you're older."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You know, I really think you need to sit Brady down and tell him that story sometime," Briana chuckled the next day as she helped Brian packed for the airport while the kids were in school.

"What story?" he asked.

"Have you forgotten already? The whole 'Spanky' thing. To be honest, I really think it would be better coming from you than Paul."

"Uh, Bree, I don't think explaining the part of how I stood awake on long trips to indy dates back in the day would be appropriate material to tell a six year old. Come on, I may have smoked a few more of the green stuff than I should have in my time, but not so much that I don't have enough brain cells left to know my limits on what to tell the kids and what _not_ to say to them."

"Well, Brady has to learn sometime, whether he's six or sixteen," Briana pointed out. "As we know, he has some limitations, but he's not totally stupid."

"No doubt about that," Brian laughed. "I think that kid asks more questions by himself than the other two combined."

"You said it yourself; Brady won't learn if he doesn't ask."

"Exactly, and he's better off either asking us or his teachers, otherwise, Lord knows what people would tell him. You and I both know how vulnerable Brady can be to some things."

Briana nodded, handing Brian a packed bag. "And I can say he would be taken advantage of more if Bella wasn't around. Thank God for that girl, though that temper of hers has gotten her into more trouble than I care to consider."

"Trouble is, most of those fights had involved someone teasing Brady, though it hasn't been much of a problem lately. Sometimes I think Belly fights just to show just because she's small and a girl, she isn't going to take anyone's shit."

"More than likely. She takes mostly after _you," _Briana laughed. "You've only spoiled her since she was a baby."

"She's her daddy's girl," Brian said with pride.

"Right. She and Brady think you walk on water."

"Well as long as either of them aren't doing any jumps or moves off the couch or any tables, we're fine. It's bad enough I have to remind Belly about putting Brett in choke holds when she's pissed at him. Paul and I have spent enough time at emergency rooms without my kids having to go there as a result of getting hurt from imitating something they saw on TV, whether I was the one they saw doing it on there or not."

"As far as that is concerned, I think you've gotten through to them," Briana said. "Now, let's get you to the airport so you can thrill other people with your greatness."

"But of course," Brian grinned. "They are looking at the future, after all."

"Don't push it, mister," Briana shook her head. "Save it for the ring."

_Later:_

Briana had the TV going in the background as she did some bookkeeping on her laptop; she had the rest of the afternoon to herself with Annie running things at the salon. Brian would be gone through Tuesday morning and the kids were in school; she wasn't used to total quiet.

She must have lost track of time; the next thing Briana had known, she thought she had heard the kids out front getting out of the car of the parent that had been carpooling that day. But unlike any other day when the parent would drive off, she heard them cut the engine and then come to the door with only the twins.

At first, Briana thought nothing of it; Brady had a piano lesson with Miss Harper after school; her home was just a block from the school and he walked directly there after classes every Friday afternoon.

Now as she just as she had let in the twins and Mrs. Craven, the phone had rung. Briana had excused herself to take the telephone call.

It had been Miss Harper, wondering where Brady was.

Briana was confused. "He's not there? He always goes to his lesson after school on Fridays."

"No, and Brady is always prompt. That's why I called. I wondered if he was ill."

"No, he went to school as always, but when I see him, I'll find out what's going on. Thank you for calling, Miss Harper."

Just as Briana had hung up, she noticed both Mrs. Craven and the twins looking frantic. "What's going on? That was Brady's piano teacher. He didn't show up for his lesson."

"Mama," Bella said, trying to hold back tears. "Mrs. Craven brought us in to tell you he's gone."

"What do you mean 'gone', Bella?"

"I think you better get in contact with Sister Rosetta and Father Malucci as soon as possible," Mrs. Craven finally spoke. "From what the twins told me, something happened in school today and Brady just took off."

_Oh my God! _Briana thought. Her baby boy was out there all alone…..

"Yes, of course," she nodded. "Thank you for bringing in the twins. I'll call them right now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What do you mean Brady's gone?" Brian asked anxiously when Briana called him once she had found out what had happened at school from both Father Malucci and Sister Rosetta.

"He just took off," she replied. "He's hidden somewhere like in a closet after something like that before, but not actually run out of school and taken off. Surely he shouldn't think he's going to be in trouble because he did bad on one test. Sister Rosetta even offered to let him retake it."

"Did you call the cops? I don't want some nut getting hold of him. You know how trusting Brady can be with strangers that are nice to him."

"I called them right before I called you. They're sending someone over right now. Paul's even out looking for him right now as we speak."

"Thank God," Brian sighed with relief. "Look, I have to get ready for this show–how the hell I'm going to get through it I have no idea–but if you hear anything, will you call me or at least leave a message if I don't pick up?

"Of course."

"I love you, baby. Remember this isn't your fault and I'm not mad at Brady. Let him know that."

"I will. I love you too."

She had just hung up when the phone rang again; it had been Paul checking in.

"Anything?" Briana asked hopefully.

"Not a damn thing," Paul sighed sadly. "I even went back around the school a couple of times and asked some kids hanging around there if they'd seen Brady. No one had. Jesus, Bree, where would a six year old go?"

"Did you check the playground?" she suggested.

"Yeah, no one had seen him there either."

"It's going to be dark in about two hours," Briana said, now very worried. "I'm trying to think where else Brady would go. He doesn't have many places he considers 'safe' around here."

"Don't worry, Bree," Paul reassured her. "Whether I do it or the cops, Brady will be found. I have a feeling he didn't go very far. Besides, I don't think it's going to be difficult to find a mini version of Brian with darker hair."

_Meanwhile:_

Brady had been walking for awhile; he was lost and wasn't sure where his house was. He had left his book bag at school, so he couldn't even show anyone his address, so he decided to stop for awhile, hoping someone he might recognize would help him.

A kind Asian lady behind the counter at a mini-grocery had let him use the bathroom and given him ice cream and a soda. He now sat down to consume both, watching two old men outside of a sandwich shop playing checkers and laughing.

Curious, Brady crept closer to the game; Brian had taught him to play checkers and he had even beaten Brett at them once.

It hadn't taken the two men long to realize a pair of large blue-green eyes were staring at them and their game.

"Hey there, young fellow," one of the men greeted him. "Kind of little to be out here by yourself, aren't you?"

Brady continued to stare, barely nodding.

"Where's your folks?" the second man asked.

"My mama's at home and my daddy's away for work," Brady answered politely, and then pointed at the checkerboard. "He taught me to play those."

"Oh he did, did he?"

Brady nodded. "Yeah, and you need to move that one and jump."

"Oh ho!" the second man laughed, making the suggested move. "You're pretty smart, kid. But you still need to go home."

"I can't find it," Brady said.

"Well, do you know your street name?"

"Uh uh." Brady shook his head.

"Can you describe it? Maybe we can help."

Brady smiled and nodded eagerly, remembering certain things about the street where he lived, describing each thing.

"Hey, wait," the first man said. "That street sounds familiar. Wait here, kid, I'll be right back."

Within minutes, he had returned with another man, who owned the sandwich shop and recognized Brady.

"Tommy lives on that street," the first old man explained to the second. "He might help this little guy."

"Jesus, Brady!" Tommy exclaimed. "What are you doing all the way down here by yourself? Your parents must be having strokes!"

"You know this kid, Tommy?" the second old man asked.

"Hell yeah; he's one of the Kendrick kids that lives up the street from me. I'm surprised his old man let him out of the front yard, let alone clear down here."

Tommy then turned to Brady. "I'm calling your parents, just to let them know where you are."

"Daddy isn't home," Brady told him quickly.

"Well, I can talk to your mom then."

"Oh man, She's going to be mad."

"Nah. I think she'll be happy you're okay." Tommy pulled out his phone just as another voice called out "Brady!"

Tommy looked up before dialing. "Hey, Paul!"

"Freaking hell, I thought I'd never find The Midget's kid," Paul sighed with relief. "Brady, your mom's about going insane. Do you have any idea what might have happened to you out here? It's going to be dark soon. Be lucky Tommy here found you."

"Actually, you can thank Al and Bill here," Tommy nodded toward the two checker players, who gave Paul a half-wave.

Brady looked at the ground, shamefaced. "I'm sorry."

"We can talk while I take you home," Paul said gently. "I'm just glad you're okay."

_A short time later:_

Briana roamed the house aimlessly, growing more anxious by the moment. She knew the police wouldn't be doing much outside of putting Brady's information out there along with his recent school picture–perhaps being connected to Brian's name would give Brady's case some pull–but each moment she hadn't heard from Paul or anyone else that had been searching for Brady made her even more worried.

What was worse, the twins were upset too, especially Bella; she and Brady had been practically joined at the hip since he was brought home from the hospital.

Finally, the shrill of the phone made Briana jump, making her snatch it on the first ring.

"Bree," Paul said. "I have him."

"You found Brady?" She was relieved.

"Yeah. I just left Brian a voice mail and called the police station too. Brady's a little worried you guys are going to be pissed at him for taking off."

"Is….is he okay?"

"Quite hungry and a bit tired, but he's fine."

"Oh good. No, I'm just glad he's found, though I think he'll probably be grounded when his dad calls back."

"Yeah, he and I had a little talk too."

"Thanks for helping out, Paul. I really appreciate this."

"Hey, no problem. I'll drop the little man off in about five minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"How is Brady?" Brian asked when he called home later that night.

"He and I had a long talk," Briana replied. "He was tired and hungry, but other than that, lucky for us, he wasn't hurt. I explained to him that no one was mad because he didn't do very well on his test and Sister Rosetta was going to let him take it again."

"Good. Is he around?"

"Yes, Brady's doing his reading homework. Someone brought his book bag from school for him too."

"Let me talk to him for a few minutes."

"Sure."

She called Brady over, handing him the phone. "Daddy wants to talk to you."

"Is he really mad?" Brady wondered.

"Of course not," Briana answered. "Just talk to him, sweetheart."

"Okay." He took the receiver. "Hi Daddy."

"Hey. I heard about your little side trip today. How are you?"

"Okay I guess."

"You scared a lot of people, buddy, particularly me and your mother. You know you could have gotten taken and hurt."

"That's what Mama said."

"Brady, even though you're improving at school, it's okay to still screw up sometimes. You don't have to be embarrassed or take off if you don't do well on a particular day. If you feel bad about it, go talk to someone. Promise you'll never do this again, okay?"

"I promise, Daddy."

"And if anyone gives you crap about anything, tell someone about that too. You can't help how you are. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I had a lot of disadvantages growing up too, maybe not like yours, but I did, and look where I am today. Think about that."

"Okay."

"Now, I'm going to let your mother know about this too, but you're going to have to be grounded for the rest of the week for what you did today. You put a lot of people through a lot of trouble even though you were just upset. And I want you to go to school tomorrow and apologize to Father Malucci and Sister Rosetta for what you did."

"I will, Daddy."

"Remember, Brady, everyone had bad days, even I do. But there's always one thing; even though we think we have it bad, there's always someone else out there that's going to have it a lot worse. The next time something like this happens, think about the good stuff about yourself, buddy. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah!" Brady felt a little more cheerful.

"Good guy. Put Mama back on."

"Okay. I can't wait till you come home." He grinned and handed the phone to Briana. "Daddy wants you again."

"What on earth did you say to that child?" Briana asked cheerfully. "I think that's the first time he's smiled all day."

"Just a little father-son pep talk," Brian answered. "And a heads up; he's grounded for the rest of the week. That means come home straight from school, and no TV or video games. Computer only for homework, and he's to apologize to the priest and his teacher."

"Got it," Briana said. "At least with him I know I won't have a battle on my hands about it unlike the other two."

"That's the thing about Brady," Brian agreed, "he usually takes his punishments without an argument. Hopefully from here he will learn his lesson about running off."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bella had gone by the boys' room to find Brady reading. "Want to go to the basement and play on the Wii Fit?" she asked.

"Can't," Brady shook his head. "Daddy grounded me for the rest of the week. No games or TV and I can only use the computer for my homework."

"Well, it isn't like he's here, Brady," Bella replied.

"No, but Mama is and she'll tell him, and then he will really be mad."

Bella shrugged. "Okay. Whatever." She then managed a smile. "I'm glad you're okay, though."

Brett came up behind her and pointed. "Ha, ha! Dummy's grounded!"

Brady gave him a blank look, using one of Brian's favorite comebacks. "And?"

"You can't do anything," Brett prodded.

"Yes I can," Brady countered. "I can read, go to school, do homework. No big deal."

"You are goofy," Brett said. "Almost as boring as Dad."

"Brett, give it up already," Bella rolled her eyes. "You're such a butt."

"And Daddy isn't boring," Brady added. "He's cooler than you."

"What kind of 'cool' guy grounds kids all the time?" Brett asked.

"It's what parents do, silly," Bella told him. "Now will you leave Brady alone? He's been through enough today."

"Not my fault dummy flunked a test and ran off like a loser," Brett quipped.

"Mama!" Bella cried. "Brett's teasing Brady again!"

"Brett David Kendrick, get your bottom down here right now, young man," Briana called back.

Brett glared at his twin. "Tattletale."

"Serves you right," Bella answered before plopping on the bed beside Brady. "So what are you reading?"

"_The Art of War," _Brady responded.

"The _what?" _Bella looked confused.

Brady showed her the book. "Don't you remember this? Daddy read this in one of his promos on TV a long time ago before he met Mama and we were born. I'd show you but I'm not allowed to watch TV since I'm grounded. Maybe Mama can show you if you ask, though."

"Oh yeah!" Bella said brightly. "Let me remember a second what he said……. Oh! _There's a fine line between genius and insanity. But if you know how to walk that line, no one can stand in your way.' _Don't know what he meant, but that's what Daddy said while he read that book on TV."

"Part of his character on there," Brady explained. "Hey, you're allowed on the computer, maybe you can find it on there."

"Right!" Bella jumped off the bed. "I'm going to go look it up!"

"He's wearing the white jacket you slept under when you were a baby," Brady said as he went back to his book.

"And you slept in the red one," she giggled, leaving the room, "so we're even."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_A few days later:_

"I am Suicide," Paul sneaked up behind Briana, growling in her ear and making her jump.

"Paul!" she cried. "You scared the hell out of me! How did you get in?"

"Your beloved husband left the garage door open again."

"Brian's lucky it was you that came in here or he would be dying a slow and painful death by now. Good God, the kids are playing down there."

"Speaking of which, how has Brady been doing since his little incident the other day?"

Briana smiled. "Much better, I'm happy to say. He passed that test the second time around and Father Malucci said any time Brady feels frustrated, he's free to come and talk."

"Hey, that's great," Paul said.

"Yes, I'm rather glad about the choice of Catholic educations for the kids. It seems they're progressing so much further ahead with it."

"Do the nuns still whack their knuckles with rulers?" Paul wondered.

"Of course not. You and I both know Brian would throw a fit to end all fits if they did, not to mention have those kids of ours pulled out of there in a heartbeat and home schooled."

"Brian would throw a bitch fit if anyone as much as looked at those kids the wrong way," Paul agreed. "Especially Brady. Jesus, I thought he was bad with Bella."

"Truth be told, he's worse than I am with all three," Briana replied.

"Someone mention my name?" Brian asked, coming in and grinning.

"No one said 'Midget Section,' so I think not," Paul cracked.

"Oh, you're so hilarious, amigo," Brian answered. "Who invited you in here anyway?"

"The Midget Section left the garage door open again," Briana said. "Jesus, Brian, how many times have I told you to make sure that was closed and locked? The kids play in the basement down there."

"Freaking hell, I'm home three hours and she nags my ass already," Brian groaned.

Briana handed him a bag. "While you're here, you can take out the garbage."

Brian made a face. "This fucking stinks. What the hell do you have in here, Paul's brains?"

"Now who's being funny?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just take it out," Briana sighed, "and lock the garage door on the way back."

_A short time later:_

"Hey guys!" Brady cried excitedly as he ran up the steps from the basement. "Guess what!"

Briana immediately snapped to attention. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Brady chattered. "Uncle Paul was on TV!"

"Where?" Brian asked jokingly. "on _Cops?"_

"Very fucking funny, dude," Paul said. "So I'm guessing you kids saw the commercial?"

Brady nodded eagerly. "Yep! And Belly taped it."

Paul looked over at the other two. "She did?"

"Yeah. You guys want to see it?" Brady grinned up at them.

"So what was this commercial exactly?" Brian wondered. "One of those 'I've fallen and I can't get up' ones?"

Briana smacked him. "For the love of God, Brian, do you ever stop?"

"I was kidding. Seriously, man, why didn't you let us in on this stuff?"

"I didn't think a big time superstar like you would be interested in my little pizza commercial."

"Dude, I'm interested in _everything_ you're doing. And I'm hardly qualified as 'big time' to say the least."

"Come on, let's go see it again!" Brady begged.

"Sure why not?" Brian grinned. "Let's go see Paul in his acting debut. While we're at it, I have a sudden craving for pizza. Who's with me?"

"Let's see the commercial first," Paul said. "Then I will treat everyone to dinner."

"Now there is a rare offer I won't refuse," Brian replied.

_Later that evening:_

"Did you even leave anything back at the pizza shop?" Briana asked after they had finished dinner, clearing the dishes.

"Hey, if I was going to treat, do it right," Paul grinned.

"There's going to be enough here for a week."

"Not with Daddy and Brett around," Brady giggled. "They eat a lot."

"Hey, watch it, boy," Brian laughed, ruffling Brady's hair, making him giggle more.

"Oh God, I think I am stuffed to the gills," Paul said.

Brian let out a loud belch, making the kids howl with laughter and Briana give him a dirty look.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nice role model you're being for your children, Brian," she shook her head.

"Thank you, dear."

Briana rolled her eyes, taking dishes to the kitchen. "You're a piece of work sometimes."

Brady followed, carrying pizza boxes. "Why is Daddy so weird sometimes?"

"I've been asking myself that since I met him," Briana laughed, putting plates in the dishwasher. "All I really know about your dad as a whole is that he has some crazy hair, a crazy personality, and he's just crazy in general."

"But you still like him." Brady looked over the counter, eyes shining.

"Of course."

"I thought so," Brady nodded. "I can tell, because he still likes you too."

Briana smiled again. "Yes, even with all of his craziness, sometimes people are just meant to be together in more ways than one."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Later that night:_

"Daddy?" Brady scampered over where Brian sat reading

"Hm?"

"Do you think a girl will ever like me?"

Brian looked up from his book, an odd look on his face. "Don't you think you're a bit young to be thinking about that?"

"Maybe. But do you?"

"Brady, what brought this on? Do you like some little girl at school or something?"

"No. Brett says I won't ever get one because I'm funny looking and too dumb."

"Well, if you're 'funny looking', so is he, being you're both the product of yours truly," Brian replied. "As for 'dumb', your brother is full of what makes the world go around. Brady, don't listen to him; he just does that stuff to try and make you mad."

"Did you get teased?" Brady asked.

"All the time, kid," Brian nodded. "But you know what? Look at my life today and you'll have the answer as to whom ended up having the last laugh. If you set some reasonable goals for yourself, Brady, and work hard toward them, you can do it, too."

"Even getting a girl like Mama?"

Brian had to smile. "Even that, buddy. Thing is, girls like her are a hard find, but when you do, hang on to them tight."

"Where do you find them?" Brady pressed.

"There's no easy answer for that one," Brian replied. "Sometimes, they find you."

Brady's eyes widened. "Mama found you?"

Brian laughed. "I guess in a way we found each other."

Paul came in with a plate of leftovers and a beer. "Someone discussing women?"

Brian shot him a look. "Don't you have food at home?"

"Nope." Paul took a huge bite. "Too lazy to take my ass to the store yet."

"Yeah, easier to eat me into bankruptcy. Actually, I was having some quality discussions with Brady."

"About how to get girls like Mama," Brady nodded.

"Well, your dad just got lucky there to find a woman into short dudes," Paul teased.

Brian gave him a healthy whack on the head. "You know what they say about us shorter men, holmes. Remember that."

"Why do you tease Daddy about being short? That's not nice," Brady said.

"He means nothing by it, buddy," Brian reassured him. "Just like I tease him about being a goofball with no brains. Truth is, just like you find one girl in life you know is good for you–just like I did your mother–there's also going to be someone special out there that will walk through life with you as a great friend that sees you through good and bad. In my case, that happens to be Paul here."

"Aw gee, dude, I'm touched," Paul grinned. "I never thought you saw me that way."

"I didn't just keep you around because you were cute and for your wrestling skills, amigo," Brian grinned back. "Brady, this guy is the epitome of a true friend. And just like if you find a nice girl someday, may you find your very own Paul too. Just make sure he doesn't eat you out of house and home in the meanwhile."

"That would be cool," Brady said thoughtfully. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"When I get bigger and get a girl, how do we get a baby?"

Paul nearly choked on his beer. "On second thought, this might not be a bad time for me to go put gas in my car and go to the store." He leaped off the couch.

"Oh now you bail on me." Brian shook his head before turning back to his son. "Brady, let's get to that part of the discussion when you're a little older, okay? That way your mother and I can have the three of you together at the same time to have that discussion. Right now, let's stick with things that are more appropriate for boys your age."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You are not going to believe what I just went through earlier," Brian sighed later that night

Briana looked at him. "What?"

"Brady actually asked me earlier where to get a baby if he ever got a girl."

She giggled. "Oh, God. I would have liked to have seen how you handled that one."

"Not funny, Bree, though the part of Paul taking off like a cat squirted with the garden hose was kind of amusing."

"What exactly did you tell Brady?"

"I told him that we would get to that part of the discussion when he was a little older, and that you and I can have all three kids together at the same time when we did."

"Better than what your mother put you through when your sister started her period when she was ten, huh?" Briana gave him a knowing smile.

"Jesus, did you have to bring that up? That still gives me the creeps to this day."

"Get used to it again, Dad; in a few years, we'll be going through it again with Bella."

"Is there like some kind of pill to keep kids little for a specific time frame?" Brian wondered.

"If someone did make one, they would be quite wealthy," Briana answered. "But unfortunately, no."

Brian glanced at a paper she was reading. "What's that?"

"Just some paperwork for Brady's upcoming hearing test. He's due to be checked again."

"Didn't we just get that done?"

"It's been three years," Briana chuckled. "I think you tend to forget kids' needs tend to change as they grow. It's not going to do Brady much good in school or in life if he isn't able to hear without the proper devices."

"And exactly how much are these 'proper devices' going to set us back this time?"

"One thousand for each ear."

Brian was taken aback. "That's it? The ones he has now were a king's ransom."

Briana showed him a photo. "Brady's audiologist recommended these. They're lighter, easier to insert, and even come in colors. He'll love them."

"They're pretty small too. Hell, this makes me want to go the half deaf route."

"Selective hearing doesn't qualify, Brian."

"Oh, you're hilarious. You've been hanging around Paul too long. So when is Brady going in for this test?"

"I have to call in the morning and schedule his appointment," Briana replied. "He will have his test and then they will fit him with the new hearing aids."

"Good, no back and forth bullshit like the last time and not practically breaking the bank either. Two grand isn't really that bad."

"Not if it helps give Brady somewhat of a life of quality," Briana agreed.

"Amen to that," Brian nodded.

"Mama!" Brady called from his room. "Brett keeps farting and laughing at me! And it stinks in here!"

"Brett, cut it out and go to sleep," she called back. "You boys have school tomorrow."

Brian got out of bed, sighing. "Let me handle this."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Brian had disappeared for awhile, presumably going into the boys' room to settle them down. Briana had rolled over to go back to sleep, only to hear giggling a short time later. She had sloughed it off as a weird dream at first, but when it still continued, she finally woke up and decided to investigate.

_What on earth is going on? _Briana wondered.

On her way down the hallway, Briana thought she had smelled something burning. Something could be on fire and the kids were _laughing? _Odd.

"I mean come on, Brett, if you're going to do it, do it right," she heard Brian say, followed by a click and giggles coming from Bella and Brady.

_Doesn't sound like him settling the boys down to me_, she thought, shaking her head.

"Okay, Brady, your turn!" Brett announced.

"Brian," Briana finally called out, "what are those kids doing?"

"Daddy's teaching us to light farts," Brady called back.

"**BRIAN!"**

"What? I said I'd handle it," Brian replied, coming out of the room. "Brady, easy with the lighter, dude."

Briana held out her hand. "Hand the lighter over, young man," she scolded Brady. "Bella, go to your room."

Bella nodded, slinking out as Brady gave his mother the lighter with a sheepish look.

"Now, you two boys go to sleep," Briana scolded and then turned to Brian. "And you, mister, into our room. I need to talk to you."

"Jesus, what a killjoy," Brian groaned, shaking his head and leaving.

"You're lucky I'm letting you live, shorty," she called after him.

As soon as they had gotten back into their bedroom, Briana closed the door and glared at Brian. "What were you thinking? Are you totally insane?"

"Can't a guy have some fun with his own kids?"

"One, not this late on a school night, and two, not with a cigarette lighter. God, Brian, what if a fire had broken out? All of you could have gotten hurt or even killed."

"It's _farts_, Bree. We did shit like that on the road all the time."

"Then contain that 'fun' to the road, not trying to burn the house down and killing your kids in the process. Second, have you ever heard of the saying children imitate their parents? I don't need any more notes from school, particularly about your sons lighting their own gases, especially Brady. You know how he looks up to you and how impressionable he is. And all three of them are too young to be playing with lighters anyway."

"We could do burp contests." Brian tried to lighten the mood. "No fire necessary."

"Can't you just play ball with them like other fathers?" Briana rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm a klutz in that department." He then thought a moment. "Then again, the comedy factor might work."

"And no fire involved," Briana added.

"Right."

"Next time the boys start up, I'm handling it from now on," she said firmly. "Now let's get some sleep."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Since you're going to be home all day today, think you can pick our tribe up from school this afternoon too?" Briana asked the next morning. "I have a dentist appointment."

Brian nodded. "Sure."

She gave him a look. "No personal gas lighting and no side trips to McDonald's before dinner."

"Oh gee, I didn't know there were going to be rules."

"I mean it, Brian. After school snacks when they get home are fine, but Happy Meals before dinner just don't cut it. Just because _you_ can gorge ten meals a day doesn't mean they can."

"Not even ice cream."

"After dinner if they behave at school."

"Fine. Jesus, you're a killjoy. Oh well, I need to go to the gym anyway. I'm getting a gut from hanging around Paul's lazy ass too long."

"He's starting to spread out a little himself. Someone needs to lay off the burritos."

"And the beer," Brian nodded. "I'll drag his ass with me. He needs to get out and get the stink blown off of him anyway."

"You know, you aren't really that big. The little extra is kind of cute and you could use it."

Brian scoffed. "Tell the bosses that, sweetheart. But thanks for the reassurance."

"Well, you could stand to be a little 'fluffy', like you tell me all the time," Briana laughed.

"Anyway, I need to put some clothes on if I'm taking the little darlings to school. I don't want to traumatize their classmates."

"They should be ready," Briana nodded, "let me go check on them."

As she checked on the kids and rushed them downstairs, Brian hurriedly dressed and followed suit a few minutes later, ushering the three of them out to the car and heading toward school. It was a long day ahead and things needed to be done.

"Behave yourselves," he warned them when they got out. "Mom and I better not get any notes or phone calls from any of the nuns today."

_That afternoon:_

"Great," Brian groaned when he and Paul had gotten back from the gym. "I have a slow leak in one of these tires and haven't had time to get the spare fixed. Bree's at the dentist and I have to get the kids from school later. Guess I'm going to have to go to one of those one-hour garages for a quick fix, at least for now."

"Or you could borrow mine to go get the kids," Paul offered, tossing him the keys. "I can take your tires and get them fixed while you're gone this weekend."

Brian smiled gratefully. "Thanks, man. I appreciate that. You may have gotten me out of a jam. None of those half-assed places, though."

"And one hour garages are any better?" Paul raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, I was going to go to my regular guy. He's pretty reasonable."

"In that case, it works for me. Come on, I need some water. I have an hour to get the cobwebs out of my brain before I have to pick up the kids."

"Got any beer?"

"Dude, no offense, but you're expanding a little there. If you're going into acting, you might want to watch that."

"This coming from the guy with a bubble butt."

"I will have you know both girls _and_ guys dig that ass, so fuck you," Brian retorted, tossing Paul a bottle of water

He then held up a bag of Doritos. "I guess indulging one last time won't hurt, though."

"Now you're talking," Paul grinned as they plopped on the sofa and Brian flipped on the TV.

They munched on Doritos and aimlessly went through channels, stopping to watch programs here and there. Paul soon let out a loud belch, earning a dirty look from his longtime best friend.

"Fucking pig. And you wonder why you're still single," Brian shook his head.

"Look who's talking," Paul said. "I'm not the one who was teaching my kids how to light farts."

"Who the hell…." Brian began, and then stopped. "Have you been talking to Bree?"

"She filled me in. Damn, I wish I had a pops like you." Paul began to laugh.

"Yeah, I have to admit it was fun," Brian chuckled. "As you know, Mama wasn't as amused, though."

"If it involves fire, they usually aren't," Paul agreed.

Time had gone by with their goofing off before the phone rang. Brian grabbed it on the second ring, finding Brady on the other end.

"Daddy! Did you forget about us or what?" he asked.

"Oh, Jesus. I'm sorry, buddy; I must have lost track of time. You guys stay right where you are. I'll be down in a few minutes in Paul's car."

Brian hung up. "Holy shit. I didn't realize what time it was. I should be back in about half an hour."

Paul nodded. "No problem. I'll let Bree know about the tires and that you have my ride if she gets back before you do."

_Later:_

When Briana came home, she had expected to find Brian and the kids; instead, Paul had been there, parked on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" she asked after Paul had told her about Brian having his car.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he answered. "He said he would be back in half an hour and that was _an hour and a half ago_. I tried his cell, but all I got was the voice mail. Called the school and they said he'd already picked up the kids."

Briana gave an annoyed sigh. "He had better not made any side stops or I will rip him a new one when he gets back here. I specifically told him this morning not to take the kids anywhere before dinner."

"Yeah, and we know how well Brian listens."

Just then, the phone rang. "Let me get this," she said. "Someone is about to get hell if it's who I think it is."

Briana spent a few minutes on the phone, soon growing quiet before hanging up. She then turned back to Paul.

"We need to go to the hospital," she finally said. "There's been an accident."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Briana and Paul rushed through the ER doors, frantically trying to find out where Brian and the kids were, as well as their conditions.

The twins and Brady had been playing with a social worker before they spied Briana.

"Mama!" they called, bolting toward her.

Briana sighed with relief, finding the kids only bruised and shaken and a cartoon band aid on Brady's forehead. "What happened?" she asked.

All three began chattering at once before Paul stopped them. "Guys," he interjected, "one at a time."

"Daddy picked us up at school," Bella began, "and he made sure we were in real tight like he always does."

"And we were coming right home," Brett added.

"Then some guy came around the corner real fast and hit us!" Brady finished. "And there were police and ambulances and stuff."

"Where's your dad right now?" Briana asked.

"He's kind of hurt, Mama," Bella said. "They took him back there." She pointed toward a set of treatment cubicles.

Briana nodded. "I'm going to find someone and figure out what's going on with him."

"We all got to ride in an ambulance," Brady nodded. "I got a little cut."

"Well, at least you kids are okay," Paul replied.

"You aren't mad your car got wrecked, are you?" Brady asked, wide-eyed.

Paul shook his head. "Brady," he said, "I can replace the car. Your dad and you kids, now that would have been another story."

_Meanwhile:_

Brian woke up on a gurney, his head feeling like it had been split in two, one side hurting and his left arm in a cast.

_What the fuck? _he thought. _Where in the hell am I?_

He looked over, finally seeing his wife. "Bree…" he began.

"Don't do anything," she stopped him. "You have a few broken ribs and a concussion. They set your arm in a cast."

"Jesus…..the last thing I can tell you is I was trying to swerve to avoid hitting some asshole flying around the bend."

Brian then realized something. "Oh shit, Bree, where are the kids?!"

"They're fine," Briana reassured him. "A few scrapes and bruises, but that is about it. Your buckling them in very well paid off in this case. They're out front with Paul."

"Fucking hell….his car! It's probably scrap metal now. He's going to kill my ass."

"Not quite," Briana replied. "As he told Brady, the car would be easier to replace than the four of you."

More medical personnel came into the area for additional tests; Briana got up to leave them to their work. They would be admitting Brian at least overnight for observation. She rejoined Paul and the kids out front, feeling a little better.

_Later:_

Brian must have dozed off again; when he had woken up this time, he was in a hospital room with six eyes staring at him at the side of the bed.

"Daddy," Brady spoke up.

"Guys," Brian said groggily, managing a smile. "You _are_ okay!"

"Are you?" Bella asked, concerned.

"I think I'll live, Belly," he chuckled.

"No fair, you got a cast and all I got was a stupid Band Aid," Brady said.

"Trust me, Brady, if I could, I would trade you in a minute," Brian answered, and then asked, "Where's your mother?"

"She's down the hall talking to the doctor," Paul responded from his position on the other side of the bed. "How you feeling, dude?"

"Like I got tossed across the ring one time too many by Khali," Brian replied. "And sorry about your car. I'll replace it."

Paul shook his head firmly. "Nothing doing. I can take care of it. You just get better. Of course with that arm, you're probably going to be out for awhile anyway."

"You didn't wreck it, man."

"Neither did you. The other guy did. Let his sorry ass pay for it," Paul said with a grin. "Right now just enjoy having all these sexy nurses wait on you hand and foot for a day or two and then you can go home and drive Bree nuts until that cast comes off."

"Yay, Daddy gets a vacation!" Brett cheered.

"Yeah," Brian groaned. "Some vacation."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Brian had been home for a few days; it was clear he would be out at least six weeks to take time for his arm and ribs to totally heal. He had already spent time having Briana pamper him when the kids weren't taking turns drawing on his cast.

_Quite a way to remember what it's like to have time to chill out_, he thought to himself.

Brian was still a bit sore from the accident, but it hadn't been as bad as the day when he and the kids had been taken to the hospital; as a matter of fact, it appeared that Paul's car had gotten the worst of the entire thing.

The latest pain killer dose was working nicely and he and Briana were sitting side by side on the couch in front of the TV, cuddling and barely paying attention to what was on the screen while the kids played in the next room–or so they thought.

Briana giggled as Brian playfully nibbled at the side of her neck, giving him a gentle nudge away.

"Cut that out," she said lowly. "The kids are in the other room."

"And?" He resumed the position.

"Daddy, why are you biting Mama's neck?" Brady popped up from behind the couch, making both parents jump. "Are you hungry?"

"Jeez, Brady," Brian said laughingly, "I thought you in the other room with Brett and Bella."

"I was but I got thirsty. Am I allowed to have a soda?"

"Sure, buddy, there's some in the fridge."

Paul barged in the front door, carrying a bag. "Got the beer you like, dude," he announced.

"Paul, there's something called a doorbell," Brian chided him. "Try using it once in awhile."

"Try locking it once in awhile then," Paul countered with a goofy smile.

He then came over and then pinched on of Brian's cheeks playfully. "You're so cute when you've had a pain pill."

Brian glared. "Asshole."

Paul laughed at Briana. "Yeah, totally charming short man you have here. You should keep him on the shit."

"I think not," Brady shook his head, drinking from a soda can. "Daddy eats Mama's neck."

"Damn, I always miss the juicy parts," Paul said with a grin.

He then studied Brian's cast. "Nice mural you have going there."

"Me, Brett and Belly have been drawing for him," Brady said.

"I'm jealous," Paul teased. "No one ever draws on me."

"Be right back," Brady announced before taking off.

He came back a short time later, accompanied by the twins, all of them armed with washable markers. They ambushed Paul, giggling, drawing in various colors on any exposed skin they could find.

"Don't worry, man," Brian grinned down at him, "those are the washable ones. My cast isn't so lucky."

_Later:_

Briana had come into the room after staring in the cupboards and refrigerator for awhile trying to get ideas for dinner.

"Bri, any ideas of what you want…." she began before finding him asleep on the couch, Brady curled up around him.

"Oh, isn't that cute," Briana muttered, smiling at the sight before her.

Brady had always adored his father from the time Briana had brought the tiny boy home from the hospital. The twins loved Brian too, but it had been Brady that followed him around like an eager puppy most of the time. In his younger son's eyes, Brian could do no wrong; he was indeed Brady's hero.

And with Brian being off for awhile to heal up from the car accident, there was no time like the present for he and the kids–especially Brady–to spend some rare quality time together.

Now Briana gently covered both of them before going back to the kitchen. May as well not disturb them and order out instead. She was sure the twins would also appreciate the gesture.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_A few weeks later:_

Brady poked at his father's stomach. "I see your belly button," he giggled.

"Yeah, you're getting fat," Brett piped up.

"No he isn't!" Bella protested.

"I'd like to see how you would exercise with one arm while your ribs were healing up," Brian told Brett.

"You can't," Brady said, pulling out some belly button lint and showed it to Brian. "You should have Mama give you a bath."

Brian raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Are you trying to say I'm dirty?"

"Not like Uncle Paul when he needs a bath," Brady shook his head. "He's always sweaty and stinky."

"Yeah, you aren't kidding there, buddy," Brian laughed.

"But you need to shave," Bella told him. "Your face is like my brush."

"Oh is it now?" Brian said, going on the attack, rubbing the stubble all over his daughter, making her squeal with laughter. She and Brady then retaliated, tickling Brian gently, being careful not to bump anything that might hurt.

Since Briana wasn't around and they were mostly bored, Brian and the kids decided on a day of junk food, goofing off, and just being lazy. The kids had laughed at Brian's commentary at the Hollywood Bump-it Hair infomercials, saying the blondes looked like lemon heads.

"Why would you want to look like a lemon head?! I suddenly want Lemon Heads."

"Daddy, you hate lemons," Bella reminded him.

"Oh right. Stupid acidic fruit."

Brian then called random numbers out of the phone book, at one point talking to some old lady for nearly twenty minutes. The woman thought Brian had been her grandson in Missouri. His amusement level had just gone up as Brady and the twins howled with laughter in the background. Daddy was indeed the 'fun parent'.

"Let' prank call Paul," he suggested.

The kids nodded eagerly as Brian dialed a number.

"Paul, listen, what are you going to do?"

"Eh?" Paul asked sleepily.

"What you going to do when they come for you?"

"Brian, what the fuck? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, twelve thirty. Get your ass up; they're coming for you."

Then Brian hung up.

"Poor guy is confused as well," he chuckled at the kids before dialing another number. "Pedro at the smoke stand around the corner. Dude is creepy as hell; always looking your mother up and down just to piss me off. This will be one of my classics."

The kids began to giggle, Brian shushing them when Pedro answered.

"I'm looking for Jacques."

"Who?"

"Jacques. Jacques Strap."

The owner began swearing in Spanish on the other end, prompting Brian to laugh before hanging up. Soon the kids joined him.

"Okay, morning fun over. What kind of yummy stuff do you guys want to eat for lunch since Mama isn't here?"

"You can't cook," Brady said. "You only have one arm."

"Which is an excuse to order out. So what will it be, my lovely children?"

"Pizza!" they cheered.

"Ask and you shall receive," Brian grinned, placing the order. "Food will be here in half an hour," he said when he hung up. "What else can we do in the meantime?"

Just then, the phone rang. He checked the Caller ID, seeing it was Briana. "Hey, Mama's checking in." Brian picked up the receiver. "What's happening, baby?"

"Checking on the kids. Is everything all right?"

"Yep, just ordered lunch."

"Brian, I just bought a bunch of groceries yesterday. There's things in the freezer you could have just stuck in the microwave."

"Eh, I wanted to treat the kids anyway. Did you stop at the drug store?"

"I'll do that on the way home. And Brian?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Will you stop prank calling Pedro? I just spent ten minutes on the phone with his poor sister hearing about her calming him down after one of your silly calls. There's better ways to entertain the kids. Once more, the phone is not a toy."

"Tell his sister for him to quit ogling you at every turn and I'll stop the calls," Brian replied. "Anyway, lunch is arriving soon and the twins have gotten too quiet."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_That night:_

"What's been going on with you?" Brian asked after the kids had gone to bed. "You have been quiet most of the time since you've been home, which, by the way, you never did really say where you'd gone today."

Briana let out a long sigh. "I really don't know how to put it."

He was taken aback. "Put what?" _Was she having an affair? Oh God…_

"My former in laws are in town," she finally answered.

"Gary's parents? What's so bad about that? I told you they were welcome any time."

"It really wasn't that simple, Brian."

"Jesus, Bree, will you just get it out already? What the hell is going on?"

"I had quite a bombshell dropped on me today," she began. "Apparently my late first husband _did_ hold something out on me."

"What? I thought you guys had a good marriage outside of not being able to have kids until you started fertility treatments after we got married."

"Right," Briana nodded, "but evidently Gary's 'equipment' did work after all. I had a long talk with his mother today; I should have known something was up when she sent me an email next week saying she and his father were coming up from Florida and needed to see me. Otherwise, why would they want to see me after all this time? I hadn't even talked to them much outside of a Christmas card since Brady was born."

"So what was the big deal?"Brian wondered.

"My dear beloved first husband had a fling with some truck stop waitress on one of his runs, but it didn't end there. The girl got pregnant."

"Oh fucking hell," Brian let out a shuddering breath. "Did he know?"

Briana shook her head. "If Gary had, he'd never mentioned it, and I never saw anything in our finances concerning anything being paid out to anyone beyond our usual expenses."

"Jesus. So either he was a deadbeat–"

"Which I'd like to think was unlikely," Briana cut in, "or he didn't know about having a child at all."

"So why is this bitch bothering his parents now? The guy has been dead how many years?"

"That's just it. The woman passed away from cancer recently. They're talking about turning the child over to the state since no other surviving relatives can be located and Gary's parents are really too old to think about raising another one."

"How old….is this kid?" Brian asked thoughtfully.

"It's a little girl. She's ten." Briana retrieved her purse and pulled out a photo. "Her name is Harvest."

Brian studied the picture for a few minute. "Holy shit, this could be my kid. I kind of looked like that when I was ten. I mean I didn't wear hair ribbons, but–"

Briana chuckled and nodded. "I certainly hope not."

"They're turning her over to the state?"

"Yeah." She then paused a moment before adding. "Brian David, what are you thinking?"

"That if I have anything to say about it, the only place this little girl is going is here."

"You mean…." Briana began.

"Bella could use a sister," Brian grinned at her. "And I've heard too many damn horror stories about kids that were wards of the state. This beautiful little girl's been through enough just losing her mom and never knowing who her real dad was. Bree, this is one kid that deserves a break in life for a change, and I want to be the one to give it to her."

Briana felt a dead weight being lifted from her shoulders; for the first time all day, she felt hopeful. Tomorrow, they would be checking in with the appropriate channels on adopting Harvest as soon as they talked to the kids.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning had been Saturday, which was a perfect time for Brian to sit the kids down and have him and Briana tell them about Harvest and their plans to give the girl a home.

"You mean I have to share my room?" Bella asked.

"That's the idea, Belly," Brian replied. "You'll finally get a sister if things go right."

"Just what we need," Brett snorted, "another kid, especially a dumb girl."

"Hey," Briana chided him, "enough of that, young man. I think it's very noble of what Daddy wants to do."

"Can't we just get a bigger place?" Bella wondered.

"Why? I have to share a room with goofy here," Brett said, indicating Brady. "You should share yours, too."

"And do all kinds of girl things," Briana encouraged her. "You know, I didn't have that kind of opportunity growing up. Neither did your Aunt Shannon. She had to deal with your father here and Uncle Neal."

"You act like that was a major disaster," Brian replied.

"According to her, some days with you two were torture," Briana nodded.

Bella thought a moment. "Where would she go if she didn't come here?"

"To the state, baby," Brian told her. "And some of those places aren't very nice."

"Wow. Maybe it won't be so bad if we took her in."

Brian hugged her. "Now that's my girl."

"When's she coming?" Brady finally asked.

Briana chuckled. "Honey, it isn't like adopting a puppy. There's a lot of paperwork and things to go through before we get an answer either way. There will probably be people coming to visit and talk to us first, and of course, we'll have to meet the little girl too." She then showed the kids Harvest's picture. "This is her picture."

Brett looked at it for a moment. "Looks like a goofy girl to me."

Bella grabbed it from him and scowled. "Hey! She's blond like me and Brett. How cool is that?"

Brady studied it and smiled. "She's pretty. I bet she's nice."

"That's very sweet, Brady," Briana said.

"I hope you guys get to let her live with us," Bella nodded. "What's her name?"

"Harvest," Briana answered.

"Harvest," Brady repeated dreamily.

Bella giggled. "I think Brady's in love."

"I take it you have no objections to having another girl in the house then, buddy?" Brian asked him with a grin.

Brady smiled back. "Not me!"

Bella looked over at her twin. "Looks like you're outnumbered, Brett."

_Two weeks later:_

"Dude, don't you think you should hide your porn collection?" Paul asked as he helped Brian get things ready for the social worker's visit. "I'm surprised Bree hasn't gotten on your ass for blending it in with the regular movies, especially with the kids around."

"Jesus, I keep forgetting about that," Brian said quickly. "Yeah, put that shit in the garage or something, at least for now."

"I take it your curvy girl books and magazines should go out there too," Paul added. "I thought you got rid of all this shit after your wedding."

"Most of it. I kept my favorites for late night bathroom reading."

"Uh….huh. A little more than I needed to know, but all righty then."

"Read, Paul; I'm not you jacking off to anorexic bitches with silicone boobs. Jesus. Speaking of which, what happened to that last bleached blond bag of bones you were screwing?"

"It didn't work out."

Brian stared at the ceiling. "Ask a stupid question, Brian. Seriously, PL, we need to have a discussion about the women you go around with."

"Oh yeah, like you're a love guru. You've been with what, a grand total of three women your whole adult life, Briana being one of them? If I remember correctly, you didn't even get your first piece of ass until you were twenty."

"And who was the one who ended up married to a lovely brunette and had three kids again?" Brian asked smugly.

"Sure, rub my nose in it. Not all of us can find nice chicks."

"You're not going to find them in tattoo shops, strip clubs, and bars, man. You know, Bree's got some nice single friends–"

"Oh, hell no!" Paul exclaimed. "Hell no! Her cousin back in the day before your kids came along was enough. Jesus, Nadine was a drill sergeant."

"Maybe that's what you need," Brian replied. "Contrary to your warped beliefs, women are good for more than just sex, you know."

"While on the subject, how is that working out with one arm?" Paul asked with a cheesy grin.

"For me to know and you _not_ to find out," Brian said. "Come on, this shit needs to get out of here before the social worker comes."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The social worker assigned to Harvest's case arrived the following Monday once the kids had come in from school.

The worker already interviewed some of Brian's colleagues and friends; Paul had given her a report on Brady's premature birth and the boy's difficulties and how well Brian and Bree had dealt with him. Brady was a good kid and Paul and stressed that Brian spent most of his free time with Brady and the twins. He was indeed a "hands on dad."

"He's not one for physical punishment, though," Paul had added. "He and their mom have better ways to deal with them when they act up."

Now as the social worker took time with Briana, Brian had ushered them upstairs to change while Briana spoke with the worker, taking her on the tour of the house.

"Harvest would be sharing a room with our daughter, Bella, if we do get her," Briana informed her, showing the room. "We will be buying a new bed and the necessary things for her, of course, if we get a favorable decision."

The social worker nodded, taking note of the neat room and making notes. If Bella was anything, it was immaculate.

Brian soon joined them in the living room, answering routine questions. There had been concern about his line of work and how often it had taken him away from home, but both he and Briana had reassured the social worker that his career actually didn't have much effect on their present three children and how he spent quality time with them.

It was time for the kids to be introduced; the blond twins were friendly and chattered to the social worker immediately, answering all questions about their parents and school, but Brady was shy, staying beside his parents and his dark head barely peeking out from behind Brian at first.

But then he gradually began warming up, especially when asked about how he would feel about another child in the house. While the social worker noted that Brett didn't show much enthusiasm about it, the other two children were eager to welcome another addition, especially Brady.

The social worker was clearly impressed with what she saw; even though she had gotten reports on Brian's past marijuana use and there had been the initial concern about his career, it had been made clear that he had considerably cut back on the pot and didn't do it in front of his wife or the kids (Briana disapproved of it in the house, period), and colleagues, friends and neighbors had spoken glowingly of him as a father, especially to his "special" child, Brady.

Briana too had appeared to be a strong person; it couldn't have been easy for any woman to discover years after the tragic death of her first husband that he had fathered a child with another woman, yet she shared her present husband's sentiment of taking the little girl into their home and raising Harvest with their own children. A lesser woman would have objected to the idea from the beginning.

The social worker excused herself to make a quick call before coming back and asking the family if they would like to meet Harvest.

Brady's eyes grew wide. "Can we?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course."

"That would be great," Bella nodded, smiling.

Brian excused himself to use the bathroom, this time, much to Briana's relief, closing the door without being asked. Just as a pretty girl with long blond hair was being ushered inside the house by another worker, the toilet had flushed and water was heard running.

Both social workers had introduced Harvest to those already in the room. Harvest smiled wanly and said hello.

"Hi," Brett replied, barely acknowledging her.

"Hi!" Bella said with a wide smile. "I'm Bella."

Though he had been shy with the social worker earlier, Brady showed no traces of it now with Harvest. "Hi, Harvest!" he chirped. "My name's Brady. You're pretty!"

Harvest looked shyly at the floor. "Thank you."

"I think Brady likes you," Bella giggled just as Brian came in the room.

Harvest looked up at him, wide eyed. "Oh….wow," she began.

Brian smiled down at her. "Gee, sweetheart, I know I can look pretty scary sometimes, but I'm really not that bad."

"No…..you're on TV!" Harvest replied.

"Damn, I didn't think anyone actually knew me," he joked.

"You're kind of mean, though," Harvest nodded.

"That's just on TV," Brady reminded her. "He's really cool the rest of the time, taking us places and stuff."

"See?" Brian smiled. "I just _look_ scary."

"No you don't!" Harvest giggled.

"He's really a big puppy," Briana smiled. "You just have to catch him at the right time."

Harvest pointed at his cast. "What happened to your arm?"

"Car accident," Brian replied. "It's coming off in a few weeks, though, and then I have to get off my lazy butt and train again."

Even from the short interaction, both social workers could clearly see there was already a bond forming between this family and the little girl who had recently lost the only parent she had ever known.

Once their visit wrapped up, they prepared to leave; there was no question Harvest could work out well there.

Both marked their forms "Highly Reccomended With Confidence." They figured if a special needs child such as Brady was clearly well-adjusted in the home, Harvest too would benefit from there.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_A few weeks later:_

"Oh aren't you cute in your suit," Briana smiled at Brian.

He groaned. "Shut up. You know I hate wearing shit like this."

"This is the day, Brian. If we're going to have the adoption for Harvest granted, at least we can do is look respectable. Go pull your hair back."

"Jesus, most people already know what I look like. They've had how many people here checking us out in the last few weeks or so? I'm surprised the Secret Service hasn't been here yet."

"Very funny. They just want to make sure she has a proper home."

"How much more proper can we get?" he grunted, pulling his hair into a ponytail. "We like Harvest, she likes us, the kids like her—though I can't say for sure about Brett just yet—I'm not exactly a serial killer, so what's the problem?"

"They do this for _everyone_, Brian. Rest assured no one is giving us a hard time."

"So are we going to get a final decision today or is this more fucking around?"

"Final decision," Briana nodded.

"Thank God."

"You're really eager to get Harvest, aren't you?"

"I am, but I didn't think it was going to be a federal case. Clearly just on my earnings alone, we can afford to raise her and already have three kids to boot."

"I know, but there's people out there that aren't so respectable. They're just covering all of their bases," Briana said.

Brady bounced in at that moment. "Hi, guys!" he said cheerfully. "You look nice, Daddy."

Brian grinned down at him. "Thanks, buddy."

"Is Harvest coming today?" Brady asked.

"We don't know yet, sweetheart," Briana replied. "We're going to get a decision one way or another today, though."

"I think you will," Brady nodded. "I don't see why not. We have room and a nice house and stuff like that."

"Of course we do," Brian agreed, "but I guess they look for more than that."

"Like what?"

"I guess that we're really nice people and we aren't going to do anything bad to her."

"Well, I could have told them that!" Brady piped up. "I mean, you and Mama ground us if we do things we aren't supposed to, but that's a lot of kids, except for a few whose parents yell and spank. Violence isn't nice."

"No it isn't," Brian said. "Which is why we don't do those kind of things in this house and I save it for the ring."

Brady shrugged. "So I don't see any problem."

"I certainly hope no one else does, either," Briana replied. "All right, little man, off to school you go. Daddy and I have to be at family court in an hour and we can't be late."

"You better not," Brady responded. "I want Harvest to come home with you!"

_If only everyone thought the way Brady did, _Brian thought to himself as they all prepared to leave. _Things would go a lot smoother. To look at the world through the eyes of a six year old…._

_Later that morning:_

Nice. Hurry up and wait.

Briana concentrated on the book she had brought with her while Brian grunted, shifting and looking around between texting complaints to Paul on his phone.

"Brian, sit still," she said at one point. "Your wiggling around and text message whining to Paul aren't going to get us in there any quicker."

"We should have been in there forty-five minutes ago," he replied. "Where in the hell did they go for our case, fucking Canada? I don't think we busted our asses to be on time to sit here like a couple of idiots."

"They're running behind," Briana pointed out. "They'll get to us; calm down."

Brian let out a low belch, going back to his texting. "Did I mention how much I despise the system?"

"Only for the tenth time in the last half an hour," Briana said. "And quit acting like you were raised by wolves. I don't even go through this much headache with all three kids."

"Just a little nervous, that's all."

Briana managed a smile. "I should have figured as such. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"I certainly hope so, baby," Brian said right before they were called. Finally, their time had come….

_That afternoon:_

"Yo, Paulio here," Paul said when he answered the phone. "Speak."

"PL, you really need to answer your phone more professionally," Brian said with a slight laugh. "Who is to say I couldn't have been some casting director calling you with a juicy role as the second lead in a porno?"

"Oh, damn," Paul teased back. "It's only you. So how did you and Bree make out with the kid thing?"

"Is your happy ass sitting down?"

"It is now. Now, what's the news since I had to put up with you bitching like an old woman via text all morning?"

"All right, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to breathe one word to the kids until we get home. We want to tell them ourselves."

"Which is?" Paul pressed.

"We have a second daughter," Brian finally said.

"You got Harvest? Dude, congratulations! When's the big celebration?"

"Hold on to your boxers for a few, holmes. We're going to spend some time alone with her first by taking her to lunch and Bree's going to take her to the mall or some girly shit. Then we'll settle her in with the kids and after awhile, maybe have a little gathering for her."

"You and four kids. You could have your own wrestling team pretty soon," Paul laughed.

"Yeah, and she's pretty smart for ten years old," Brian replied. "So I'd watch myself around her if I were you, especially once Mama and Bella teach her a few tricks of their own."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Several weeks later:_

The kids were now well into summer vacation and Harvest had been adjusting well to her new surroundings. She and Brady had grown close to the point it seemed one wasn't being seen without the other.

And of course, they followed Brian around at every opportunity, even today, where he had been working out in the basement, getting back in shape to return to the ring eventually.

"Hi," a small voice said. "What are you doing?"

Brian jumped, initially not noticing Harvest and Brady had been in the room. "Well, hi. Just getting myself together to go back to work."

"Don't you get a summer vacation like we do?" she asked, watching him.

"I only wish," Brian laughed. "There's rarely any vacations for me, sweetheart."

"Yeah, he had to break his arm to get this last one," Brady added. "So when are you going back, Daddy?"

"I'm hoping in time for SummerSlam," Brian replied.

"Are you going to be in it?" Brady asked excitedly.

"I doubt it, buddy," Brian said, "but things can change between now and then."

"Damn," Brady sighed. "That would suck. I wish they'd let you do something besides wrestle some midget."

"Yeah, that just makes more material for Paul's goofy short jokes," Harvest added.

"Pay no mind to the short jokes, Harvest," Brian reassured her, "that's vintage Paul and I've put up with that for years. He doesn't do it to be mean."

"I hope not," she said, "or I would really have to give him a piece of my mind."

_Oh boy, _Brian grinned to himself, _this is one feisty kid. _"Well, sweetheart, you won't have to worry. Your mother has had that covered for some time."

"Harvest takes no crap from anybody!" Brady chirped.

"Yeah and no one's picking on Brady when I'm around either if they know what's good for them," Harvest chimed in.

"I noticed," Brian nodded, and then sat up. "Hey, you know what? Since it's summer and I haven't taken any of you on a trip for awhile, how would all of you and Mama like to go to the first show I'm back?"

Brady's eyes widened. _"Can we?"_

"Let me see when I'm back on the card and then talk to Mama. I think you kids deserve a change of atmosphere, not to mention Harvest hasn't been to a show yet."

"No nosebleed seats for you," Brady smiled at Harvest. "You'll get to see stuff now from backstage with us!"

"Really?" Harvest asked. "What's that like?"

"You'll know pretty soon," Brady said. "But I bet you'll really like it."

"It will be a learning experience, I can say that much," Brian added.

"Yep. Oh, Daddy, Harvest wants to know if you want to play checkers later. She's really good, kind of like you."

Brian nodded. "I don't see why not. I always welcome a new challenge."

_Later:_

"So how was the big checker game?" Briana asked when they were in bed.

"I got my ass handed to me by a ten year old," Brian replied. "Jesus. Brady said she was good, but nothing prepared me for this."

"I was wondering what he and Bella were giggling about earlier. I thought at first they were pulling some kind of practical joke on Brett again that Paul taught them."

"I don't think that will be happening anymore. I kind of had a talk with Paul about his jokes and the kids imitating them. No, Brady and Bella were too busy ribbing me about Harvest mopping the floor with me in checkers. Worse, she's been teaching Brady some new skills."

"She's a bright girl," Briana nodded. "I think you may have met your equal."

"Yeah, well, I don't think your late first husband was exactly a dummy, either."

"Gary? Actually, one of his things was chess."

"Great, Harvest would really beat my ass at that. I haven't a clue on how that works."

"Neither do I," Briana responded. "By the way, we need to work on getting Harvest enrolled in school before you go back on the road."

"Glad you brought that up," Brian said, reaching into a drawer. "I was able to get her records and other shit they'll need."

"How did you manage that?" Briana wondered. "It's like pulling teeth to get the other three's shot records sometimes, let alone anything else."

He gave a knowing grin. "My name pulls power."

"Brian, did you flirt with someone again?" She began to laugh.

"Hey, we short guys can be charming. I think that chubby secretary liked me."

"You're terrible," she chuckled and then kissed his cheek. "But thank you; you saved me a ton of headaches getting these things."

He gave a mock bow. "At your service. Hopefully tomorrow it works as well at physical therapy."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"You beat Daddy at checkers?" Brady asked Harvest in amazement as he sat in the girls' room.. "But how? _Nobody _beats him! He's good!"

"I guess Harvest broke the record," Bella smiled. "How did you do that anyway?"

"I learned from one of my real mom's boyfriends," Harvest shrugged. "It isn't that hard. Come on, Brady, you aren't exactly stupid. You could learn how to beat him too."

Brady glowed in his adoptive sister's praise; he had been the butt of his older brother's "dummy" and "retard" jokes for so long, he had begun to believe Brett's remarks as being true. It had only been recently that Brian's encouragement had started to sink in and now he had Harvest backing him too. And of course Bella was always his supporter.

"You can teach me?" he asked.

"Anytime you want, kid," she grinned, ruffling his hair. "I can't be the only one in this house to embarrass our dad, you know."

"I don't want to embarrass him," Brady said, "just beat him once in awhile."

"Stick by me and you can do it all the time," Harvest nodded. "I can teach you chess, too."

"_Really?!"_

"Really."

"Cool!"

"Harvest, you're going to turn our baby brother into a boy genius yet," Bella praised. "Not that he doesn't already have a few smarts of his own to begin with."

"Yeah," Harvest agreed. "Since your evil twin is a lost cause, Brady here is the better option." She pinched his cheeks. "Plus he's so cute."

"Ow!" Brady cried. "Cut that out!"

"He is," Bella giggled. "He looks like Daddy with brown hair."

Brady felt the color rise in his face. "I do not. I look funny. Daddy's cute. All the girls like him."

"I bet they'll like you too," Bella said. "Wait until school starts this year. Harvest gets to go with us! I'm so excited!"

"We won't be in the same grade, though," Harvest pointed out.

"No, but in the same school," Bella replied.

"You'll probably have Sister Margaret," Brady informed Harvest. "She teaches the sixth graders."

"I never went to a school with nuns," Harvest sighed.

"It's not that bad," Brady reassured her. "You just have to be good and do your work and it will be okay."

"Yeah, if they send notes home, Daddy grounds us," Bella said. "Believe me, I know."

"They don't hit your knuckles with rulers?" Harvest asked.

"No!" Brady cried.

"To be honest, Daddy's groundings are worse than anything happening in school," Bella added. "He takes away _everything."_

"Except books," Brady nodded. "And only the computer can be used in the living room to do homework with Mama watching."

Harvest made a face. "Ewww. I guess I better not get in much trouble at school."

"Guys?" Brian called from across the hall. "Time to go to sleep. Brady, go to your room."

"Speaking of being in trouble," Brady said, getting up. "I better go bed of I'll be grounded."

"Night, handsome," Harvest giggled, snuggling under the covers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Brian had gone to physical therapy the following morning to help rehab himself from the injuries he had received in the car accident. SummerSlam wasn't far off, and he wanted to get back into ship shape as soon as possible.

It had been, for the most part, a normal day at home with the kids playing upstairs. Since it had been hot outside and a heat advisory had been in effect that day, Brian had advised them to stay in the house, checking to make sure the air conditioning was comfortable enough before he had gone.

"Bree, make sure they drink plenty of water too," he added.

Briana nodded; as he headed out, she had been doing some bookkeeping for the salon in the downstairs office. She had also checked in with her assistant manager, Annie, going over the supply list before placing the order.

At eleven, she had finished up her work and began to prepare lunch. Brian would be home around noon and the kids would also be hungry by then, so she planned something simple yet everyone would enjoy.

Shortly before noon, Brian arrived home. "Did anyone call?" he asked.

"What, no 'Hi, baby, I'm home' followed by you molesting me?" she teased.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part," he joked back, giving Briana a kiss.

"That's better. And no, no one called. It's been quiet here all morning. The kids haven't even killed each other."

"Wow, that's a shocker of the day."

"How was physical therapy?" Briana inquired. "Or did you get out of it being your usual flirty self?"

"Fat chance of that, though I think the dude wanted to keep me longer than the appointed time for some reason. If I didn't know any better, I think the fucker was checking out my ass too."

Briana tried to keep from laughing, her hand going over her mouth.

"None of your jokes, Bree," he cut in.

"Did I say anything?"

"No, but knowing you, you were likely going to come off with some smart remark."

"It isn't my fault you have a great ass and people love it," she said with a smile.

Brian rolled his eyes. "What's for lunch?"

"Cheeseburgers and fries," Briana answered.

"Ah, now you're speaking my language." He gave her a playful pinch on the behind.

"Hey!"

"I'm not the only one in this house with a good ass, baby," Brian teased, winking.

Giggles and squeals filtered from upstairs, distracting the two of them. "I wonder what that is all about?" Briana asked.

"Well, I don't hear anything falling and I don't smell smoke, so I'm guessing at least the house is still intact," Brian replied.

She began to set the table. "Could you up there to check on them just to make sure?"

Brian nodded and then went upstairs, heading toward from where the noise was emerging.

"Now you really look like Daddy," he heard Harvest giggle right before going into the room.

Poking his head in, Brian spotted Brady in one of his ring jackets, imitating his dancing.

_I think this is the part where I'm supposed to be irritated_, he thought, _but for some reason, I can't._

"What are you guys doing?" Brian finally asked, grinning.

Brady jumped, he and the girls' eyes widening. "Um…we were just goofing around…."

"Don't worry, buddy, I think you look better in my clothes than I do sometimes," Brian began to laugh. "At least when you eventually grow into them."

"We drew the line at your pants," Bella said. "They're kind of skimpy."

"What, my Speedos?" Brian asked.

"Yeah," Brady replied. "I don't think I'd like putting on your underwear."

"That's just nasty," Harvest added, wrinkling her nose. "You should wear real pants on TV."

"Hey, I don't make those decisions," Brian said. "Anyway, show time is over, kids. Mama wants you downstairs for lunch. Where is Brett?"

"In the room playing that dumb video game," Brady rolled his eyes. "What a bore."

"All right, go wash your hands while I get him and then we can go downstairs to pig out on cheeseburgers until we explode."

"Yay, cheeseburgers!" Brady cried, already making a beeline for the bathroom to wash.

Soon, Brian and the four kids were headed downstairs, Brady leading the way doing his father's dance again.

"Brady, quit acting like a doofus," Brett sighed.

Brady turned around, sticking out his tongue before resuming his dance. "Why? I'm a man with a plan."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Two weeks later:_

Brian had finally been cleared to return to the ring, and Briana herself hadn't really given it much thought; it was not only the same routine it had been the entire time they had been together, but also she had been busy with both back to school preparations with the kids as well as the day-to-day running of the salon.

However, that Friday, Brian had promised to come online with her and the kids after a house show. Briana had left Annie in charge of the shop that day after the supply inventory shipment had been stocked and the books done before stopping at the grocery store to pick up some snacks for the kids since she was going to let them stay up a little later than usual that evening to chat with their dad.

After dinner, Brady and the girls had helped Briana with the dishes while Brett ran the vaccum cleaner in the dining room. Briana then called to check on Paul as she had promised Brian she would do, thinking of inviting him over if he felt well enough.

"I actually feel human today, Bree," he reassured her. "No pain. I think the acupuncture thing might be doing the trick."

"That's great, Paul," Briana said cheerfully. "Any big plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, I was going to go hang out with my brother at the movies and then go get something to eat. Why?"

"Oh, that's fine. I thought if you were feeling all right and weren't doing anything you'd like to come over and see the kids. They've been wondering how you were."

"Well, I won't be giving any piggy back rides for awhile, but other than that, I think I'm going to live. I have a signing coming up in September."

"Paul, that's wonderful!"

"Don't get too excited, it's just in New Jersey."

"Still, it's good to hear you're going to be getting yourself back out there again."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll be shocked if I have any fans left," Paul said with a laugh.

"I am sure you do," Briana replied.

"Mom!" Harvest called. "Brett's teasing Brady again! Tell him to stop before I smack him!"

Briana sighed. "I have a feeling that's my cue," she told Paul before calling back to Harvest. "No one is smacking anyone. Brett, settle down right now or none of you will be talking to Daddy tonight."

"Wait, you're keeping them up to talk to Brian?" Paul asked.

"He told me he would come online tonight to chat with me and the kids after the house show," Briana answered. "I made them take naps earlier when I came home, now they're like wild Indians around here."

"Almost as if Brian never left."

Briana couldn't help but laugh. "Pretty much! Anyway, I need to go check on them to make sure there is no bloodshed. Have a good time at your movie and say hello to Jon for us."

_Later that night:_

"I'm ready!" Brady called, coming downstairs in his pajamas to join his siblings and Briana, who were also in their nightwear. "Is Daddy on yet?"

"He probably won't be for another couple of hours, sweetheart," Briana told him.

"Oh man." Brady turned up his nose. "We'll have to wait a long time."

"We can play checkers while we wait, Brady," Harvest offered, pulling up the computer game.

Brady nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!" He took his place beside Harvest at the desk.

"I'll watch," Bella said, pulling up beside them. "I want to learn how to beat Daddy too."

"You can play the winner when we're done," Brady replied. "You better watch close, though, Harvest is really good."

Brett turned on the TV. "I'm going to see what's on Cartoon Network."

"Meanwhile, let me go get some snacks ready and warm up the pizza rolls," Briana smiled, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Yay, pizza rolls!" Brady cheered.

The next two hours went by, the five of them snacking, watching TV, and playing online games.

"Come on, Dad," Harvest said impatiently as she watched the instant messenger box at one point. "What's taking so long?"

"He may have gone to get some dinner," Briana answered. "Just be patient; I'm sure he'll be around before we know it."

"He's sure taking long enough," Bella sighed, "and he talks about _girls_ being slow getting ready for stuff."

"Well, you all will have the opportunity soon enough to tease him about that when he comes online," Briana chuckled.

But wait longer they all did, with father and husband being an online no-show that evening. Soon the kids were getting sleepy and Briana had ushered them up to bed, wondering what had happened with their father. She figured something important must have come up and didn't give it a second thought as she climbed into her own bed. There would be time to talk to him tomorrow.

_Saturday morning:_

The kids had been a little bemused—though not upset—that Brian hadn't had their online chat the night before as he had told them before he had gone back on the road. They had figured perhaps he forgot or like their mom told them, something important had come up and he couldn't spend the time after all. Things like that happened.

They had gone outside to play after breakfast while Briana had logged online to check the salon's site as she always did, as well as look in on if Brian had checked his own pages or not.

He had, all right. When Briana had spotted a saying he had put there no less than twelve hours earlier, she felt color rise in her neck and smoke curl out of her ears when she read it:

_At a party after an almost FOUR HOUR DRIVE! Partying my ass off. Met a longtime fan after the show earlier!_

_Wait until I see him. I swear to God I will cut his balls off and stick them over the mantel, _Briana thought, typing a saying of her own:

_Nice to have one's own family cast aside AGAIN!_

Forgetting was one thing, or something company related; Briana would have easily understood those, but blowing off his own kids to go to party with no doubt a bunch of those bimbos he worked with while Briana had kept four kids up until one in the morning? She was furious.

Not wanting to burden Paul—he had enough problems of his own and would just blab it all to Brian anyway—Briana knew she could call Tina and have a good bitch session with her and it would have gone no further.

Tina was the only one outside of the family that knew the real situation about Harvest, that Gary had been the girl's biological father. She had also known other things about the family no one else did, and Briana knew Tina wouldn't make them public to anyone for any amount of money.

While Briana had been chatting with Tina, she had gradually calmed down by the time Brady had come inside. "Is that Daddy?" he asked.

"No, honey, it's Tina. Did you need something?"

"Uh uh, just going to the bathroom. Did he even call at all?"

"Not yet, Brady."

"He must have forgotten about us," Brady sighed, heading to the bathroom.

_Or at another one of his flashy parties, _Briana thought with a snort before going back to her phone call with Tina. _Nice of you to think so well of your kids, Brian, especially letting down Brady, the one that idolizes you the most._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Tuesday morning:_

Brian had come home, where he had met with the glares of Bella and Harvest between playing checkers. "Hi, girls," he said.

They didn't respond, only continuing to glare.

"What's the matter?" he asked, a little lost by their silence.

Harvest and Bella shook their heads in disgust, going back to their game.

"All righty then," Brian shrugged before heading upstairs, passing the den where Brett had been playing a game on the computer.

"Hey, Dad," he grinned. "Have a nice trip?"

Whatever had been bothering his daughters apparently hadn't affected Brett. "The usual stuff, buddy. Where's your mother?"

"She's doing laundry," Brett replied. "I think she's kind of mad at you, though."

"Oh Jesus," Brian sighed. "I think your sisters are too. They didn't say a word to me when I came in. Any idea what's going on?"

Brett shrugged. "I guess you better talk to Mom."

"Yeah, I suppose that is the only way I'm going to find out anything."

Brian went on, taking his bags to the bedroom and dropping them by the closet with the usual intention of emptying them later. Heading back out, Brady had spied him from his own room.

"Daddy!" he cried happily.

Brian couldn't help but smile. "Well, hi to you too."

"I thought you forgot about us," Brady said.

Now Brian was really lost. "What makes you think that, buddy?" he asked as he came into the room and sat down by Brady.

"Mama had us up late the other night to talk to you online and you never came on," Brady explained. "Everybody was kind of upset. I think Mama is still kind of mad."

_Ah, so that explains the dirty looks from Bella and Harvest, _Brian thought.

"God, Brady, I totally forgot I was going to do that. I met a longtime fan after the show and they gave me sort of a mini-tour of the town, and then a few people invited me to a party. I really didn't blow you off, at least not on purpose. I wouldn't do that to you guys."

Brady smiled up at his father and gave him a hug. "It's okay, Daddy. Sometimes I forget stuff too. And you're here now, which is really nice."

They heard Briana coming upstairs with the laundry, where she stopped and glared at Brian. "Nice to see you home," she said coldly.

"Hey," he said.

"At least you can make yourself useful and help me fold some of this," Briana continued. "Most of it is yours anyway."

Brian nodded, getting off Brady's bed to follow her. "Yeah, sure."

"Have a nice time partying the other night?" she asked, her tone still icy. "I will have you know while you were having a wild time with your bimbos, your kids were up until one-thirty waiting for you to talk with them. Thanks for that."

"Bree, I'm sorry, okay? I fucked up. Like I just told Brady, I met a longtime fan after the show and they gave me sort of a mini-tour of the town, and then a few people invited me to a party. As for 'my bimbos', how long have we been married? You know me better than that bullshit. I didn't even stay that long at the party. Trust me, watching guys puke and take up the bathroom while I have to piss in the bushes isn't my idea of fun."

Briana bit her lip to try to keep from laughing, but failed. The thought of Brian whizzing in some bushes was just too amusing.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she giggled. "I was just envisioning the peeing in the bushes part."

"Oh sure, laugh at my agony," Brian replied with a slight laugh.

"Serves you right for leaving us on the lam."

He gave her puppy dog eyes as he folded a shirt. "I said I was sorry. Forgive me? Brady did."

Briana nodded. "All right, I will this time," she said, "but next time I may not be so nice. And if you are going to blow us off, at least call first, or if you do 'forget' something, check in later and let us know you're all right."

"I promise," he answered. "I should have known something was up when I got death stares from a ten and eight year old when I came in the door."

"Yes, Harvest and Bella weren't pleased either, to say the least. I think you better talk to them too."

He grabbed her. "How about a little make up fun first?"

"Brian!" she laughed. "Not now, you dirty old man! The kids are up. Behave!"

"Hey, Midget!" a voice called from downstairs.

"Paul's here!" they heard Brady cry and hurry down.

"And as usual, doesn't know how to use the doorbell," Brian groaned as he and Briana also headed down. "I wonder what he wants to mooch this time."

"Be nice," Briana said before they came into the living room. "Hi, Paul."

"Greetings," he grinned. "I was wondering if I could trouble you to use the bathroom. My toilet is out again."

"Sure, help yourself," Briana nodded.

"Jesus, that has to be what, the third time this month?" Brian asked. "Dude, you need to find a better place, because those new owners aren't cutting it."

"With what, my looks?" Paul asked, calling out from behind the closed door. "Yeah, the place had gone to hell since the new people took over, but I'm not exactly swimming in capital to go anywhere else, and places aren't cheap out here, as you know."

"We can help you," Brian offered.

"No way, man. The last thing I need is another debt, but thanks for the offer."

"Debt my ass," Brian replied. "I'm not having my best friend living in a shithouse that hasn't been painted since you moved in, a carpet that could walk away by itself, a toilet that doesn't work half the time and a bathtub that floods. Get your business done in there, because we're looking for a place for you starting _today."_

"Jesus, you're demanding," Paul said, washing his hands before coming out.

"I can give you money out of one of my 401K's," Briana added. "That will be for your security deposit. I'm with Brian; you deserve better than that disgusting place."

"And preferably something closer to us," Brian added. "At least you won't have to drive over here just to take a piss."

"Daddy," Brady spoke up. "Can he stay with us while you find a new house for him?"

Brian thought a moment. "You know, Brady, that isn't a bad idea."

"Oh man, come on–" Paul began.

"Go home and pack some of your shit," Brian cut him off. "We can set you up in the spare room in the basement. There's a king-sized bed down there and all the trimmings, even your own bathroom with a working toilet and a tub that doesn't plug up every five minutes."

"Okay," Paul sighed. "You all win."

"Yay!" Brady cheered.

The girls had finally softened. "That's real nice of you to do that, Dad," Harvest smiled at Brian.

"So does this mean no more death stares from you and Bella?" he asked.

Bella nodded. "If Mama and Brady forgive you, so do we, especially since you're being so nice to Paul."

"Yep, that's your dad, kids," Paul replied, putting an arm around Brian's shoulder. "Little guy with a big heart."

"All right, holmes, enough with the ass kissing," Brian laughed. "Let's go find you a decent place to live."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_A week later:_

"Hey, Paul, get your ass down here and help us fold some of this shit," Brian called from the laundry room. "Bree is not your personal slave and I'm sure as hell not touching your fucking nasty underwear."

Paul gave Brady a grin. "Funny how he practically volunteers to fold your mom's undies but not mine, huh?"

Brady giggled in response, going back to the video game.

"Anyway, my man, hold my spot. I'll be back in a bit."

"I can have Harvest play for you," Brady offered. "She's good."

"Sure, why not? Meanwhile, I have boxers to fold."

Paul made his way downstairs to the laundry area while Brady went to find Harvest, who joined him in the game while Paul was gone. In the meantime, the phone had rung.

"Could one of you kids answer that?" Brian yelled upstairs. "Whoever it is, your mother or I will call them back in a few minutes."

"I got it!" Brady cried, heading for the phone. "Harvest, hold my spot."

He picked up the receiver. "Hello? Oh yeah, he's here. I can get him, sir. Hold on."

Brady then went to the top of the stairs. "Daddy, it's for Paul. Some man calling about an apartment thing."

"Coming up, little man!" Paul said. "I've been waiting for that one."

"Hey, maybe we'll finally get your lazy ass out of here," Brian teased.

"You all love me here," Paul teased back. "And if I remember correctly, it was _your_ idea I was here in the first place."

"Go take that call, dude," Brian laughed. "Your new palace may await you."

"You know, he'd make a good nanny," Briana said as Paul went up to take the call.

"I hope that was a joke," he replied. "A little of Paul goes a long way. Trust me; I traveled with that thing for how many years before he got released. Why do you think I've kept him in the basement? I don't think anyone would want to hear a snoring and farting machine on two legs every night."

"Of course I was kidding. I don't want to be one of those mothers who have other people raising their kids."

Brian pulled a pair of panties out of the basket with an evil grin. "Yeah, we've done pretty well on our own." He waved the panties.

"Give me those!" Briana cried, snatching them. "God, Brian, what is it with you wanting to fool around with my unmentionables? What if one of the kids come down and see you doing that?"

"I like seeing your reaction," he laughed, going for one of his own shirts.

"You are one sick little man."

"Did you just now figure that out?"

"Hey, guys!" Paul bellowed, stomping back down the stairs. "You aren't going to believe this. Not only is the dude going to give me that apartment, he gave me a cut rate on the rent since I don't want a special parking space and he knows someone that is a casting director! Can you believe this shit? This must be my week!"

"Damn, Paul, sounds like you got a two for one deal," Brian smiled at him. "Good going."

"Yeah, well, thanks should go to you, Midget, since you found the place. Hey, listen, Abe told me something else."

"Abe?" Briana asked.

"The manager," Paul clarified. "This casting director is looking for kids for an upcoming commercial and, well, I kind of let it slip about Brady."

"Jesus, dude, you know how I feel about putting the kids out there before they're ready, especially Brady," Brian groaned.

"Hear him out," Briana said. "Anyway, I think we've been a bit overprotective of Brady anyway. He should go out in the world and try new things. Aren't you the one that has told him to concentrate on his abilities instead of his limitations?"

"Exactly," Paul added. "What's one audition? The kid may dig it."

Brian sighed. "You know I don't like this at all. I've heard about stage parents and how kids are exploited."

"We are not exploiting Brady," Briana replied. "Just let him try."

"All right. _One_ audition and Paul goes with him if I'm on the road," Brian said firmly. "And if Brady is chosen, one of us is to be with him at all times. Got it?"

"I was going to suggest that," Paul answered. "Plus I want to check this casting dude out first to make sure he's the real thing."

"Works for me," Briana nodded.

"That's probably the smartest thing you could do," Brian said approvingly. "Now the next step for you is getting someone to move that stuff of yours out of storage and into the new place."

"After the money is paid," Briana interjected. "You two can finish folding. I'm going to do the bank transfer, plus I can make sure the kids aren't tearing down the house in the meantime. And no more fondling my underwear, Brian."

Paul made a face. "God, even married and a dad, you're a fucking pervert," he said.

"I learned it from you," Brian shot back jokingly as they finished the laundry.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Brady sat in the styling salon chair waiting for a haircut, his legs dangling from it. Soon Phyllis had approached him. "Hi there, Brady. Ready for your cut."

"Yes," he said, "but only Mama can do it."

"Oh my. Some little man is picky about his hair," Phyllis chuckled.

"You aren't kidding," Briana replied, preparing her son. "It's one trait he's picked up from Brian. I think both of them are worse than women sometimes."

"Uh uh!" Brady protested.

"Well, at least Daddy is," Briana said, working on Brady's hair.

"Isn't it kind of soon for getting a haircut for school? Where are the other kids?" Phyllis asked.

"They're with their father, probably being loaded down with junk food while Brian corrupts their minds with Lord knows what," Briana said. "Meanwhile, this charmer has a commercial audition and needed a trim."

"Oh, a future star on our hands?"

"I'm going with Paul," Brady said proudly.

"Indeed you are," Briana agreed. "It was one of the conditions of Daddy letting you go."

"He's going to read for a movie!" Brady chirped.

"Paul's not wrestling anymore?" Phyllis wondered. "That's a shame, he's so talented."

"He's going back to it eventually once the back and neck issues are resolved and he's cleared to do shows," Briana answered. "In the meanwhile, he's concentrating on acting, so it isn't like Paul's sitting around letting himself rot. And then he has a New Jersey appearance in September for a signing."

"And maybe he'll get in the movies too," Brady added, nodding.

"Brady, sit still," Briana reminded him.

"So what is the commercial Brady here is auditioning?"

"Well, thanks in a way to Paul's big mouth to his landlord, whose friend is a casting agent, he found out about a public service ad spot being developed and they are searching for hearing impaired children between five and twelve. The agent was interested in having Brady come in to read for it. Brian wasn't too keen on the idea at first, but then relented on the condition that Paul went with him to the reading."

"I have hearing aids," Brady clarified. "I can do sign language and read lips too."

"His occupational therapist trained him well," Briana said. "John also has a degree in deaf studies, is proficient in ASL and lip reading."

"Daddy taught me too when I was little!" Brady bobbed his head. "He knows some!"

"Brady," Briana said, steadying him. "Again, hold still."

"Sounds like a certain boy thinks his dad walks on water," Phyllis said.

"To put it mildly," Briana chuckled, finishing the haircut. "All right, kid, you're finished."

"Finally!" Brady cheered. "Now I can show what I have to do for the audition!"

"Don't get too energetic," Briana warned him. "You're going to need some of that charm for the actual audition. Just like I tell Daddy about his own, those big blue eyes of yours can only go a certain distance."

"I have Daddy's eyes and butt," Brady giggled. "He says with those 'you're going to go far, kid.'"

The two women looked at each other and laughed. If nothing else, Brady certainly could be clever at the right moment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_A few days later:_

"So how did everything go with Brady?" Brian asked when he called that evening.

"You're lucky not to be here right now because I'd probably would have killed you," Briana said.

"Why? What did I do —or _didn't_ do— this time?"

"According to Paul, the reading itself went fantastic, but Brady went in there doing that stupid dance of yours."

"Ahhh, chip of the old block," Brian said laughingly.

"I'm glad you're amused. I'll give you the liberty of explaining to your son why he wasn't chosen if Brady isn't called back for this job, which he might not be because of the antics he'd gotten from you."

"Oh come on, someone had to think it was cute. He's _six years old."_

"Old enough to imitate his father, and you know what they how children imitate their parents, not to mention how Brady looks up to you. Then again, you didn't really want him to go to this thing in the first place."

"Sure, blame the short guy if the kid botches something," Brian sighed.

"I'm not blaming anyone; just try teaching him less silly things," Briana replied. "Fart lighting and that dance of yours aren't exactly going to make him a productive adult."

"There's always teaching Brady to wrestle, but I was thinking of putting that off until he was older."

"Never mind, it's bad enough I have to worry about you. Every time you leave, I wonder if it is the either the last time I see you alive or if you're going to be badly hurt."

"I've been doing this for years and haven't had anything serious yet. I know what I'm doing, baby; you have nothing to worry about."

A beep was then heard on the phone, indicating another call had come in. "I think that's you," Brian said. "Nothing's coming up on my phone anyway."

"It is," Briana said. "Hold on and I'll see who it is. It's probably some salesperson so it shouldn't take long to get rid of them."

"Or Paul being an asshole," Brian chuckled. "Have that lump of shit call me if that's him, okay?"

"Certainly, only one shouldn't be calling his best friend a 'lump of shit'."

"He's called me worse."

"Just let me take this, Brian. I'll be right back."

On the other end, Brian began humming as if playing 'elevator music' as Briana attended to the second call. He would have called back later, but he was bored, not to mention still feeling a bit guilty about blowing off chatting online with her and the kids a few weeks earlier. In spite of what anyone thought, Bree and the kids would always come first.

Briana was back on the line within a few minutes. "Brian!" she said, excited, "you aren't going to believe this!"

"What, did Paul get his movie part?"

"No, I haven't heard anything about that, plus he took the kids for ice cream. God, I can't wait for them to get back here! Brady got a part in that commercial!"

"Heh," Brian answered, "I guess someone liked the dance after all."

"Don't be so full of yourself, blondie," Briana laughed. "To quote the person 'Brady had a certain quality they were looking for and that they never saw in any child his age'. Paul said Brady did a good reading, but I never thought it would be this fantastic!"

"What did you expect?" Brian asked. "Half of his DNA is mine."

"Get out of character, Brian," she teased.

"I'm being a proud daddy," he countered.

"Of course you are, which isn't bad for a guy who initially didn't want Brady to audition. Now aren't you glad he went?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Are you going to the shoot?" Brian asked a few days later. "If I remember correctly, it was your big mouth that ended up getting Brady into this job."

"I just heard about it," Paul answered. "It was your son that actually charmed his way in front of that camera. He must have taken after you in that department. But yeah, I am definitely going."

"It's going to be fun seeing him. Bree and the other kids are psyched about it."

"Where is our little star, by the way?" Paul inquired.

"Here I am!" Brady answered. "Do I look okay?"

"Jeez, kid, you get more like your dad every day. You look fantastic." Paul gave him a reassuring grin.

"Yeah, Mama says Daddy primps a lot sometimes."

"Hey, a man has to look good on camera, and Paul's been guilty of it too," Brian spoke up. "Are you guys ready to go? The last thing we need is to get there late. It won't exactly make a good impression."

"Let's go!" Brady said in an excited tone. "I can't wait any more!"

"It was a challenge to get him to go to sleep last night," Briana added, coming in with the girls. "Let's hope this big day wears him out so we don't have a repeat tonight."

"Sorry, Mama," Brady apologized. "I was really excited."

"Where's Brett?" Paul wondered.

"He went to some dumb game with his weird friends," Brady answered. "Kind of rude if you ask me, but oh well."

"Don't worry, Brady, you still have me and Harvest," Bella said.

"Yeah, and Mama, Daddy and Paul, so it isn't that bad."

"All right, buddy," Brian said, "let's go make you a star."

_Later that day:_

"Did anyone notice that with some of those other kids, the crew had to do a bunch of takes, but with Brady, he had the first time?" Paul asked on their way to dinner after Brady's commercial shoot. I tell you, Spanky, the little guy here has your big charisma and talent."

"Brady was very good," Briana agreed, her voice filled with pride. "And I certainly won't argue that he has Brian's on-camera spark."

"All right, you two, knock it off. You're going to give me a swelled head, and besides, this is _Brady's _day," Brian replied.

"Just an observation, dude," Paul responded, cheesy smile in place.

"Can we send a copy to Grandma?" Brady asked.

"Sure we can," Brian answered. "I can get a copies made of what we were given and send them to Grandma and your aunt and uncle."

"I want one!" Paul interjected.

"Make your own copy," Brian laughed.

"Some friend you are," Paul said with a mock pout. "By the way, your ass is ringing."

"I noticed." Brian looked at the screen on his phone. "Nothing urgent, though. I can take care of this when we get home."

"Are you going to be on TV this week, Daddy?" Brady inquired.

"I don't know, buddy," Brian replied. "I usually don't know anything until I get there if not the night before."

"Sometimes Daddy's job is so secret, he doesn't know what he's doing," Briana added.

"Isn't that the truth." Brian rolled his eyes.

Paul's curiosity was now piqued. "Hey, did they tell you guys by any chance this commercial is going to air?"

"Well, they did say something about doing some editing first, but sometime in the next several weeks, whatever the hell that means," Brian told him.

"Which brings us to you, Paul," Briana interjected. "Have you heard about that movie role yet?"

Brady nodded. "I want to see Paul in the movies!"

"According to my agent, I should be hearing something by the end of the week. He says it's 'looking good', but take that as you will."

"Sounds like Brady isn't the only one that's been impressive," Brian smiled. "Just remember to include us on the guest list when the private screening comes out."

"You guys will be the first," Paul grinned back, "but let's not get too far ahead of ourselves just yet."

They pulled up to a restaurant, one of Brady's favorites. "All right, let the celebration begin!" Brian said, pride clearly in his voice. He was indeed thrilled for both his youngest child and best friend. Things couldn't get better than this.


	31. Chapter 31

**C****hapter 31 - CONCLUSION**

_Several weeks later:_

"Daddy!" Brady called. "Somebody from your work is on the phone!"

Brian let out a groan. "Either I did or didn't do something. All right, I'll be right there."

"They sounded kind of happy," Brady said. "I don't think you're in trouble."

Brian nodded as he took the call, speaking to the person on the other end for several minutes before a smile crossed his face. "Sure, I can do that! Does this mean I finally get a chance to slap Jerry until he cries?"

There was another pause before Brian began to laugh. "Well, just let him know I will try not to be too rough. Wouldn't want the old man to get hurt on my account!"

He was quiet a moment before he spoke again. "You want to do what else? Oh you saw that and think he might be a nice addition? Well, I'm not usually one to expose someone his age to this kind of business, but I think I can make an exception. Let me ask."

Briana looked up from her laptop, where she had been doing some accounting. "Brian, what's going on?"

"Hang on a second and I'll let you in on the details. Brady, come here a minute, buddy!"

"Yeah, Daddy?" Brady asked, coming back into the room.

"Okay, since I have both you and Mama, some of the creative staff saw your commercial and not only do they want me to guest host Raw next week, but also want you to be on it with me."

"Brian, I'm not sure that is a—" Briana began before she was cut off.

"Mama, _pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeee?" _Brady said, begging. "We don't have school for two weeks yet. Can I go with Daddy? He'll take care of me!"

"And I'm guest hosting," Brian reminded her.

"All right," Briana sighed, "but don't you dare let him out of your sight for even one second.."

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Brady cried. "I'm going to be on TV with Daddy!"

"Right, but remember, buddy, I'm a bad guy on TV. There's going to be times I might come across as being mean. Remember, though, it isn't real. Are you sure you can do that?"

Brady nodded eagerly. "I can!"

"That's the attitude I want," Brian grinned before returning to his phone call. "Okay," he told the person on the other end, "it's all a go. But there's one thing I'd like to see and that would be if they ran Brady's commercial too. Think that can be arranged?"

_Monday night:_

It was all going well; no one was sure how well Raw would do in the ratings on this particular night, but the good thing was Brian was getting the screen time he had long deserved.

What was even better than getting to work with Brady on camera was that the rest of the family and Paul had accompanied them. They had sat backstage and laughed heartily as Brady charmed the audience, continuing to bother his dad despite the in-character Brian trying to swat him away with the "Go away, kid, you're irritating me!"

"He's already a natural in working a crowd," Paul smiled over at Briana as another scene had Brady sitting on King's lap, both taunting Brian from the announcer's table.

Brian had finally had enough of the catcalls and jeers, finally challenging King to another match. It was all Brady could do not to giggle as he told the commentator to whip the bad guy's butt.

The older man patted Brady's shoulder. "I certainly will, young man, just for you."

The match between the two had lasted longer this time and it appeared that Brian would get the upper hand before Brady reached under the ropes and grabbed his leg, just as it had told him to do in the script. It had gone over perfectly, as he and Brian had practiced for several days at home, with Paul being King.

On cue, Brian had practically fallen onto the mat, allowing King to overpower him for the win. Brady then wiggled into the ring, holding up both of his arms beside King, a wide grin on his face.

Brian had gotten up, glaring. "I'm going to get you, kid!" he growled at Brady before the show went to a commercial. Brady's ad was about to air.

_Later that night:_

"That was fun!" Brady exclaimed when the show was over.

"It was fun," Brian replied in agreement, "but now we need to get back to the hotel and put you kids to bed. We have an early flight home tomorrow and Mama still has to take you all school shopping this week."

"To think millions of people saw the little man tonight," Paul lamented. "Not to mention it felt good being backstage with the old crowd again."

"I'm surprised they let you in," Brian joked.

"My famous grin gets them every time."

"Daddy, can we do this again?" Brady wondered.

"I don't know, buddy, it depends on what the writers plan to do in the future," Brian answered. "Plus you're going back to school, so if there is a repeat of tonight, it likely won't happen until next summer."

"I thought being backstage was really cool," Harvest said. "Thanks for bringing us along, Dad! You and Brady were really good!"

"Especially when he tripped Dad," Brett laughed.

"That was the best!" Bella agreed, giggling.

"I think I'm going to write about this for my essay," Brett continued.

"That's a good idea, Brett," Harvest smiled at him. "You'll probably get an A on that."

"Let's hope so," Brett sighed. "My writing kind of sucks."

"I can help," Brady offered. "My writing's gotten good."

Brett looked at his little brother. "You can? I think I may like that. Thanks, little brother."

Their parents looked at each other as Brett ruffled Brady's dark hair. _No 'dummy' comments? _each other them thought.

"Now see? You boys can help each other out with things after all," Brian said proudly.

Brett gave him a look. "Well, gee, Dad, it isn't every day a star offers to help you with your essays for back to school."

The entire group laughed out loud at the youngster's remark as they headed to the hotel. Even though he was indeed 'special' and a child that wasn't planned, little Brady was indeed going to make it big in the world after all.


End file.
